INSTINTO
by Feles Nigra
Summary: Todos los seres vivos tienen instintos básicos y los demonios no son la excepción. Sesshomaru jamás había perdido el control de sí mismo al percibir el celo de una hembra. Sin embargo esa extraña humana, venida de tierras lejanas, le perturbaba los sentidos, lo llamaba para satisfacer su deseo carnal y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Aviso: Contendrá Lemon.
1. Advertencia

Hola todos :D

Antes que nada, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic, es el segundo que escribo y el primero de contenido Lemon. Si les incomoda la temática, no lo lean por favor.

Debo decir que nunca antes pensé en escribir sobre estos temas, pero bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo y mi desbordada imaginación me convenció para hacerlo.

Espero que sea de su agrado aunque sea un poquito.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo sólo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

 **INSTINTO**

Capítulo 1: Advertencia

 _¡No es humano_ … _no es humano!_

Estas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de la mujer que corría despavorida por el bosque. Los arboles y la vegetación pasaban a su lado rápidamente, pero no con la suficiente velocidad, el golpe de adrenalina no daba para más. De pronto, algo apareció en su camino obligándola a frenar su huida, ya no tuvo tiempo para cambiar de dirección, la mano de aquel ser le sujetó la muñeca con fuerza. Inmediatamente sintió como la otra garra la inmovilizaba por la nuca, obligándola a mirar aquel hermoso rostro.

La mujer quedó inmovilizada y aunque quería desviar la mirada de los ojos ambarinos, no pudo. Él la veía fijamente con una expresión de fiereza y ansiedad nuevamente. Acercó el rostro a su cuello y aspiró profundamente, llenando sus fosas nasales de la esencia femenina. La asustada chica escuchó un gruñido y de pronto sintió como la arrojaban con fuerza al suelo.

– ¡Maldita sea, porque hueles de esa manera, sólo eres una simple humana!– gritó el demonio de pelo blanco, que se había alterado nuevamente y por instantes su mirada cambiaba al color de la sangre.

– ¡No sé de que hablas, por favor no me lastimes!, !Sólo quiero regresar a mi hogar!– contestó con miedo la mujer, que trataba de suavizar el dolor del golpe sobándose ligeramente el área afectada.

De pronto se escucharon pasos rápidos y de entre los arbustos aparecieron dos pequeños seres, uno era un demonio con cara de anfibio que portaba un extraño bastón y el otro era una niña de pelo alborotado.

– ¡Lord Sesshomaru, espere por favor!, ¡La humana no le hizo nada a Rin, ella está bien!– gritó el pequeño demonio verde al ver las facciones de su amo. Inmediatamente notó algo extraño, no era común que su señor se alterara tan fácilmente.

–Es mi culpa señor Sesshomaru, no la lastime por favor– interrumpió la niña.

Sesshomaru soltó un bufido de molestia, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse mientras ordenaba.

–Jaken, vigila a ésta mujer y no permitas que se marche– acto seguido, comenzó a volar perdiéndose por encima del bosque.

– ¡¿Qué?, pero si ya tengo suficiente con soportar a Rin!– replicó el pequeño demonio mientras daba saltos de enojo.

La mujer observaba atónita como el demonio de largo cabello se alejaba volando. No podía confrontar tal situación, todo era extraño, sorprendente y tenebroso en ese lugar. Entonces la pequeña niña se acercó a ella y con una sonrisa le tendió la mano para ayudarla.

–Hola, me llamo Rin, ¿Cómo te llamas, de dónde vienes, tienes hambre?– cuestionó sin mesura la jovencita.

–Me llamo Diana… y vengo de… no… no lo recuerdo por el momento, lo siento– contestó la mujer.

La verdad es que no sabía cómo explicarle a la niña el hecho de estar en ese bosque, no le quedaba claro como había llegado ahí, sólo recordaba la oscura cueva en la que se adentró por juego.

– ¡Rin, no te acerques a ella, podría ser peligrosa! – dijo Jaken, aproximándose a ambas.

Diana, quien seguía en el suelo, trató de alejarse, poniéndose más nerviosa y cerrando los ojos. La pobre aún no aceptaba lo que estaba pasando y la existencia de esos seres rebasaba lo que conocía como normal.

–Vaya, vaya, al parecer nunca habías visto demonios jejeje– dijo Jaken, al observar la reacción de la mujer. –Estás bastante asustada, tanto que puedo oler tu miedo y…algo más– olfateó el aire e hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

–Señor Jaken, no la asuste. Será mejor que le busquemos algo de comer, seguro tendrá hambre– dijo Rin, mientras se alejaba para recoger algunos frutos.

Jaken la siguió con la mirada hasta que se alejó varios metros a donde se encontraban unos arbustos de bayas, las cuales empezó a juntar en su vestimenta. Entonces volteó a ver a Diana, quien ya lo miraba con cierto temor y curiosidad a la vez.

–Humana, estás en problemas. Al parecer tu aroma ha perturbado a Lord Sesshomaru. No sé a donde fue, pero te lo advierto, procura no alterarlo – dijo el pequeño demonio con gesto serio.

Diana enmudeció, tratando de asimilar esas palabras. Sus dudas habían aumentado y sus nervios no se relajaban. ¿Cómo era posible que se encontrara en ésta situación?, si hasta hace apenas un par de horas se estaba divirtiendo con sus amigas en una excursión. Todo fue culpa de ese estúpido reto, lo sabía perfectamente, por haberles seguido el juego a sus compañeras y por haber entrado a esa extraña cueva, ahora se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, con seres que no eran humanos y recibiendo extrañas advertencias.

* * *

Continuará…


	2. Encuentro

Hola de nuevo :)

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic, como ando de ociosa, puedo adelantar la historia. Ésta parte es un poco más larga ya que explico como la protagonista llegó al bosque. Muchas Gracias por leer, por dejar sus comentarios y aunque no los dejen, también les agradezco. Ambas situaciones me alegran el día :3

Saludos :)

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo sólo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Encuentro

Los portales tiempo/espacio existen. Pueden estar en cualquier sitio y son intermitentes en sus periodos de apertura y cierre. Pero no todos tienen la suerte o desgracia de encontrarse con uno de ellos.

El día era brillante y el ambiente estaba fresco, sin lugar a dudas sería un paseo entretenido en esa zona tan bella. Diana había planeado una excursión junto con sus amigas a un parque turístico. Parte del recorrido incluía el área de unas cuevas donde se esculpían, de manera natural, curiosas figuras en las rocas.

 _"Se dice que éstas cuevas guardan algunos secretos y en especial una de ellas, que alberga una enigmática leyenda. La cueva de la Luna tiene mala fama, algunos dicen que está cerrada a los pocos metros de haber entrado. Otros aseguran que el túnel se extiende más lejos y que se escuchan voces distantes. Y unos más, que han seguido el camino, jamás han regresado para contar la verdad"_

Esa era la explicación que se encontraba afuera de la extraña gruta, cuya entrada tenía la forma de una luna menguante.

–Son tonterías, es una cueva común y corriente– dijo una de las tres mujeres.

–Seguro que es para atraer al turismo– le contestó otra.

–Sí, tienen razón, pero no deja de ser enigmática– terció Diana.

El trío de amigas observaba la entrada que estaba limitada por una cinta roja con un texto de prohibido el paso.

–Oye Diana, a que no te atreves a meterte y tomar unas fotos– le dijo una de sus compañeras.

– ¡Ya se!, vamos a hacer una apuesta de volados y quien pierda, entra a la cueva. Sólo unos metros y que se regrese sin hacer nada más– terminó por decir la otra chica.

Era un juego tonto, así que terminaron por aceptar las demás, ya que al no haber más gente en ese momento, se facilitaba la travesura. La moneda giró en el aire, el conteo de puntos fue descendiendo de tres a dos y después quedó la perdedora, Diana. La mujer tragó saliva mientras pasaba por debajo de la cinta, no había vigilancia, así que sería fácil.

Sus amigas esperaban en la entrada, Diana caminó varios metros mientras las veía de reojo, de pronto algo llamó su atención. Era un brillo a escasos pasos de ella, sin embargo al acercarse, descubrió un pedazo de vidrio roto sin importancia alguna. Se dispuso a dar la vuelta para regresar, cuando de la nada, sintió un ligero viento y al enfocar su mirada al fondo del túnel, se dio cuenta de que brillaba con luz natural. Entonces giró la vista para ver por donde había entrado, su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió una opresión en el estómago, detrás de ella sólo había roca sólida. El camino que apenas hace un minuto había recorrido, ya no existía.

Diana retrocedió asustada hasta tropezar y caer, tardó algunos segundos en asimilar la situación. Se levantó y caminó hacia el muro, lo golpeó con las manos y después lo pateó, pero sólo consiguió que le dolieran las extremidades.

–Debe ser una broma, no puede ser real. Seguramente me desvié del camino y las rocas me confundieron, sólo tengo que seguir la luz para salir– se dijo así misma, tratando de conservar la calma con una explicación lógica.

Caminó hacia donde brillaba la luz que delineaba la entrada con forma de luna menguante. Al salir, una fresca brisa le golpeó la cara y el sol la obligó a taparse los ojos debido a su intensidad. Cuando retiró la mano, tuvo la sorpresa de su vida, sólo había bosque frente a ella. No había cinta de prohibición, no estaban sus amigas, ya no estaba en el parque turístico.

– ¿Donde están chicas?, no me hagan sus bromitas… no se escondan… no es divertido…– poco a poco se fue quedando en silencio al caminar unos metros y darse cuenta de la realidad. – ¿Qué es éste lugar, cómo llegue aquí, si sólo caminé unos metros?–

No dejaba de cuestionarse y estaba a punto de caer en pánico, cuando vio un sendero rumbo al bosque. Comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la cueva y observando a su alrededor. Arboles, plantas, camino, cielo, nubes, etc. Todo era extraño y ajeno, definitivamente ya no estaba en su realidad. La posibilidad de que esa caverna fuera una puerta a otro tiempo y lugar se hacía más real al paso de los minutos y ella lo sabía muy a su pesar. Las historias de su madre respecto a esos portales le llegaron de golpe a la memoria, lugares que son "puentes" entre un sitio y otro, o bien, entre un tiempo y otro.

Diana recorrió por un buen rato el camino, el sol iluminaba sin problema ya que las copas de los arboles no eran tupidas, sin embargo no había nada ni nadie a la redonda y solamente se escuchaban los sonidos habituales de un bosque. Un poco más adelante, la corriente de un riachuelo llamó su atención. La mujer corrió a la orilla y con la mano tomó un poco agua, era sumamente fresca así que humedeció su cara y cuello. Dudando al principio, decidió beber un poco del líquido, ya que el recorrido la había cansado. No era una mujer deportista y el sobresalto de la cueva no ayudaba, además no traía cargando nada encima, sus amigas se habían quedado con su mochila.

Se incorporó para seguir el camino, cuando de pronto vio a alguien parado en medio del sendero. Era una niñita con una curiosa vestimenta de colores anaranjados, tenía el pelo alborotado y no dejaba de mirarla con expresión de temor. Diana quiso decirle algo, pero lo dudó por unos segundos. Inmediatamente la chiquilla salió corriendo rumbo a unos arbustos.

– ¡Espera niña, por favor, necesito ayuda!– gritó Diana y fue siguiéndola lo más rápido que pudo.

De pronto, al atravesar los matorrales, vio a la pequeña junto a otro ser que no parecía un niño, no parecía humano. Sus enormes ojos amarillos la observaron amenazantes mientras blandía un extraño bastón hacia ella.

– ¡No te acerques mujer!, la niña está bajo la protección de Lord Sesshomaru y no irá contigo a ningún lado– gritó el ser de ojos amarillos y cara verde mientras la pequeña permanecía detrás de él, con un gesto de miedo.

Diana gritó sobresaltada y salió corriendo en sentido contrario. No entendía porque la niña se había asustado, pero eso ya no importaba, sólo quería alejarse de ese extraño ser humanoide con cara de rana. Corrió varios metros hacia el sendero inicial y de la nada, algo enorme le cerró el paso. La criatura parecía una especie de reptil, cuadrúpedo, bicéfalo y con una silla de montar en su lomo.

– ¡Un dragón, es un dragón!– gritó asustada mientras el animal le gruñía, sin hacer nada más que impedirle el paso.

Diana tragó saliva y comenzó a retroceder lentamente, tratando de asimilar la visión que tenía enfrente, una sorprendente criatura mitológica. En ese momento, sintió una poderosa presencia detrás de ella, giró para darse cuenta que otro ser le cerraba el paso.

Era un hombre de cabello largo y plateado. Sus ojos ámbar la miraban serenamente sin inmutarse. Fue una sorpresa a la vista de la mujer, ya que era muy atractivo, de rasgos finos, con atuendo completamente extraño y apariencia sobrenatural. Ella bajó la vista por un segundo, las empuñaduras de las armas que portaba en la cintura, llamaron su atención y aumentaron su miedo. Las palabras se le fueron de la boca cuando él le habló.

– ¿Quién eres y porque te acercaste a la niña?– dijo el extraño hombre con voz grave y masculina.

Diana trató de hablar pero al mirar de nuevo hacia abajo, se percató que las manos del individuo tenían largas uñas o mejor dicho, zarpas. Una reacción instintiva de huida le ordenó tratar de evadirlo y correr. Sin embargo, el movimiento fue rápido y fuerte, sintió como la atenazaba por el cuello. No tuvo tiempo de nada, la garra de ese individuo le cortaba la respiración.

–Te hice una pregunta, humana, responde si no quieres que te rompa el cuello– amenazó el hombre, que ligeramente aflojó los dedos para dejarla hablar.

–Yo… yo no quería asustarla… estoy perdida… y…– trató de hablar Diana con los nervios de punta y la adrenalina recorriéndola.

Pero antes de poder pronunciar otra palabra, observó como su captor hacía un gesto extraño, su nariz parecía moverse ligeramente. Su expresión cambió, sus ojos ambarinos comenzaron a abrirse más y más, como sorprendido por algo. De pronto él la liberó y dio un paso hacia atrás, llevándose la otra mano a la nariz.

Diana trastabilló sin caer al suelo e intentó alejarse, pero antes de que diera el primer paso, él la atrapó de nuevo por el cabello y la repego contra un árbol cercano. La obligó a mirarlo al rostro, sujetándola por la barbilla mientras seguía tapándose la nariz.

– ¡¿Quién demonios eres, porque despides ese olor?!– cuestionó el hombre de pelo blanco.

La faz de su rostro se descompuso totalmente, la esclerótica de sus ojos cambió a color rojo y sus pupilas dejaron de ser ambarinas. Su boca se abría revelando unos colmillos de forma amenazadora. Entonces la sujetó con ambas manos por los hombros y la empujó con fuerza contra el árbol, ella gritó y sus ojos se humedecieron.

– ¡Contesta, humana!– dijo, alzando la voz.

– ¡Suéltame por favor, me estas lastimando!– exclamó Diana al sentir las garras cortando su piel.

Se revolvió con fuerza tratando de soltarse y en un extraño e inconsciente reflejo defensivo, lanzó una dentellada a la mano izquierda del hombre. El morder es una reacción instintiva de supervivencia.

Él la soltó más por sorpresa que por daño, ya que el olor de su propia sangre le distrajo totalmente, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo hería. Observó por unos segundos la lesión en su mano, era pequeña pero sangrante. Escuchó como la mujer se alejaba entre los árboles, mientras su piel se regeneraba rápidamente hasta quedar curada. Trató de calmarse y olfateó el aire, al tiempo que sus ojos volvían a la normalidad. No podía creer que había estado a punto de perder el control. Percibió el rastro general de ella y la esencia que lo alteró era débil, pero seguía presente.

No entendía porque en un instante se perturbó de esa manera. Siendo una criatura sobrenatural, era evidente que todos sus sentidos estaban súper desarrollados y en especial el olfato. Le costaba creer que la esencia de esa mujer hubiera provocado tal ansiedad en él, en tan pocos segundos. No era normal que una hembra humana despidiera esa señal olfativa.

–Debo saber quién es esa extraña mujer, ¡Nadie se atreve a lastimar al gran Sesshomaru y vive para contarlo!– se dijo a sí mismo, mientras comenzaba a perseguir a la joven.

* * *

Continuará…


	3. Periodo de Celo

Hola de nuevo :D

Les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta historia. La verdad es que me está encantando esto de escribir XD

Gracias por leer :3

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo sólo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Periodo de Celo

 _"Tu aroma ha perturbado a Lord Sesshomaru_ _…"_

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Diana. El pequeño demonio de ojos amarillos le hizo una extraña advertencia, pero a ella no le quedaba claro que significaba. Por un momento pensó que su sudor ya le había jugado una mala pasada, pero no, apenas ésta mañana había tomado un refrescante baño.

– ¿Por qué me dices eso?, no entiendo de que hablas, sólo sé que debo alejarme de ese… ese… lo que quiera que sean ustedes– dijo Diana, tratando de calmarse un poco.

–Ten cuidado como te expresas de Lord Sesshomaru, él es un gran demonio y debes mostrar respeto ante su persona– le respondió Jaken con mirada arrogante. –Y al parecer tu presencia le irritó bastante, seguro te matará cuando regrese. –

–Yo no le he hecho nada, sólo quería preguntarle a la niña donde me encuentro. Me perdí al entrar en una cueva y vine a dar aquí, sólo quiero irme – dijo Diana mientras se levantaba del suelo.

–El amo Sesshomaru no va a creer tus palabras, él piensa que tratas de llevarte a Rin a una aldea humana– comentó Jaken.

– ¿Aldea humana?, eso quiere decir que estoy cerca de un poblado, tengo que ir a ese lugar para pedir ayuda– respondió ella, mientras se sobaba el golpe. –Dime como llegar, por favor. –

–Jajaja estás loca si crees que te puedes ir así nada más, mi amo te encontrará inmediatamente– se burló el pequeño demonio. –Además… tu aroma te delata y es probable que mi señor no te deje marchar, hasta satisfacer tu solicitud carnal– sentenció de manera pausada.

– ¿Mi… solicitud carnal?, ¡De qué diablos hablas, explícate!– expresó Diana sobresaltada.

–Ustedes los humanos son tan idiotas, ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que están en celo, ¿Acaso no lo percibes dentro de ti, humana?, tu cuerpo te da las señales– explicó fríamente.

Diana se petrificó, no eran necesarias más explicaciones, entendió perfectamente las palabras del sirviente, éstas encajaban con las reacciones del demonio de cabello plateado. Ya era suficiente el tratar de aceptar la existencia de seres sobrenaturales en tan poco tiempo y ahora resultaba que, uno de ellos se había alterado al percibir sus feromonas. Ni por casualidad le pasó por la mente el molesto ciclo hormonal, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se encontraba a la mitad de éste.

– ¡Hasta crees que voy a esperar a que regrese, me largo de aquí!– gritó Diana al tiempo que comenzaba a correr en dirección a donde creía, estaba la cueva.

No tenía intenciones de seguir escuchando cosas extrañas y no quería que aquel extraño hombre se le acercara de nuevo. Muy en el fondo tenía un mal presentimiento, así que debía buscar la forma de regresar a su realidad como fuera.

Jaken la miró alejarse y le hizo una señal al dragón de dos cabezas para que la dejara pasar, sabía que no llegaría lejos, porque la presencia de su amo se estaba acercando.

–Señor Jaken, ¿Porque la dejó marchar?, el señor Sesshomaru se va a enojar– dijo la pequeña Rin, quien volvía con las frutas recién cortadas.

–No hay problema Rin, el amo Sesshomaru ya viene en camino y seguro la va a traer de vuelta– le contestó Jaken. – _O tal vez se la lleve a otro lado jejeje_ – pensó maliciosamente.

El sirviente tenía motivos de sobra para tener esos pensamientos. No era de extrañar que los demonios pudieran oler la presencia de los humanos, estaban acostumbrados a su pestilencia corporal, sus desechos, su sangre y también a sus periodos de celo.

La mayoría de los animales tienen épocas de celo cada cierto tiempo. Las hembras humanas no presentan este ciclo, no como otros mamíferos, simplemente tienen una fase de fertilidad cada mes y su deseo sexual puede estar presente o no, sin depender de una etapa de celo. Los machos humanos rara vez se dan cuenta de las señales liberadas por las féminas, ya que tienen atrofiado el sentido del olfato.

En cambio, los demonios si las perciben y la mayoría de ellos se muestran indiferentes, ya que no les agradan los humanos. Pero a veces, en muy raras ocasiones, se da el caso de que una mujer libera una señal olfativa más fuerte de lo normal, tanto que es capaz de atraer a algunos tipos de demonios. Y muchas veces éstos, se dejan llevar por el instinto de apareamiento sin importar la especie.

– _Al parecer, es la primera vez que el olor de una hembra humana lo altera, ¿Verdad, amo Sesshomaru?, es innegable su reacción al percibir el celo de esa mujer_ – pensó Jaken, mientras veía pasar a lo lejos a su señor, quien iba siguiendo la ruta por donde Diana había huido.

* * *

Continuará…


	4. Instinto

Buenas, buenas :D

Continuamos con la historia en su cuarto capítulo, gracias por los comentarios y sólo les diré una cosa... Diana no tiene escapatoria (sí, soy sádica).

Saludos y pasen a leer :3

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Instinto

Sesshomaru seguía alterado, no había logrado olvidarse de la esencia femenina. El alejarse unos kilómetros y refrescarse el rostro en un lago, no habían conseguido calmarlo. Desde el momento en que se acercó a ella y confirmó el aroma, su cuerpo empezó a comportarse de extraña manera, un insistente cosquilleo en su entrepierna se había despertado, su respiración se había acelerado e inconscientemente se relamía los labios.

Sabía lo que significaba ese olor, pero no podía creer que lo estuviera perturbando. Nunca antes el aroma de una hembra lo había inquietado, ni siquiera las de su especie. En otras ocasiones, cuando el llamado de la naturaleza se hacía presente en él, simplemente buscaba a alguna hembra en sus dominios que estuviera receptiva. Sólo sexo y placer, nada de sentimientos ni compromisos.

El rastro general de ella seguía presente, sabía que se estaba alejando de Jaken y Rin. El instinto empezó a controlarlo de nuevo por la simple idea de imaginarla sola y a su merced. Inmediatamente comenzó a seguir el aroma, pasó por el campamento y más adelante vio la silueta que se alejaba rápidamente. Un golpe olfativo invadió las fosas nasales y su expresión cambió en un instante, permitiendo que algo en su interior lo dominara.

– _¡Vamos por esa hembra, nos está llamando!_ – gritó su bestia interna. – ¡Es una maldita humana!, ¿Porque la percibo de esta forma?, ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!– se dijo a si mismo Sesshomaru. – _¡No puedes ir en contra de tu instinto, el llamado de la naturaleza es imparable y lo sabes!_ – sentenció la criatura. – ¡Despreciables humanos… esto no se va a quedar así!–

…

Diana se sentía desfallecer, pero no se detenía a pesar de la falta de aire. Estaba cerca de la cueva, pronto llegaría a ella, lo que no sabía es, si podría volver al parque. Pasando algunos árboles, finalmente se encontró frente a la entrada. Se internó algunos metros, pero para su sorpresa, el fondo del túnel estaba cerrado por roca sólida. Revisó metro a metro el contorno, pero no había paso ni huecos, estaba atrapada.

Inmediatamente sintió de nuevo esa poderosa presencia detrás de ella, tragó saliva y volteó muy despacio. En el umbral de la gruta se encontraba el demonio de cabello plateado, mirándola fijamente como un depredador a su presa.

– ¡No puede ser… no por favor!– gimió la mujer replegándose contra la pared.

Sesshomaru empezó a caminar hacia ella, al tiempo que sus sentidos se nublaban por el olor del celo mezclado con el miedo.

– _No quiero hacer esto, pero maldita sea, siento que voy a enloquecer_ – pensó para sus adentros. – _No te detengas Sesshomaru, ambos lo vamos a disfrutar, sin embargo, tienes que tener cuidado con la humana y controlarte, ¿No querrás matarla en pleno acto, verdad?_ – le respondió lascivamente la bestia.

De pronto cayó en cuenta de esas palabras, él jamás había poseído a una humana y nunca había obligado a ninguna hembra demonio a entregársele.

Detuvo su andar por un momento, en lo que recuperaba el autocontrol. La expresión de su cara se relajó y sus ojos volvieron a ser ambarinos. Si iba a dejarse llevar por su instinto, a pesar de que ella fuera humana, al menos buscaría la manera de que no se resistiera. Definitivamente no se comportaría como un vulgar animal buscando satisfacer su deseo carnal, ya que él era el gran Sesshomaru, señor del Oeste.

Diana temblaba de miedo y su estómago se contrajo dolorosamente cuando el demonio reinició su marcha hacia ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que su expresión se relajaba y tomaba una postura menos amenazadora, pero igual de altiva y dominante. Al aproximarse aún más, su corazón se paralizó y sus ojos quedaron al borde del llanto.

–P-por favor… n-no me l-lastimes… n-no quiero morir… p-por f-favor…– tartamudeó sin poder controlarse.

Sesshomaru quedó frente a ella y lentamente acercó su mano a la mejilla, acariciándola sutilmente con el dorso. Después tomó el mechón de cabello que tenía sobre el rostro y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

–Deja de temblar, no pienso herirte a menos que vuelvas a hacer algo estúpido– le dijo con voz suave pero fría, mientras la miraba detenidamente.

Hasta ese momento no había prestado atención a los rasgos faciales de la mujer. Su pelo era oscuro y completamente lacio a la altura de los hombros, sus ojos eran de un café muy intenso casi negro, pero lo que más llamó su atención era el tono de su piel. Ésta no era blanca lechosa como en las mujeres de ahí, sino de color canela. Esto le hizo pensar que ella provenía de tierras lejanas, sin embargo no tenía interés en saber más, no cuando su olfato le indicaba que estaba receptiva para la cópula. Todo lo demás pasaba a segundo plano.

Diana no se movía, el demonio hizo un ademán frente a su rostro y de sus largas uñas se desprendió un vapor verde que inundó el ambiente. Ella intentó alejarse pero sus piernas no respondieron, se sintió aturdida y asfixiada por unos segundos. No perdió la conciencia, así que se dio cuenta cuando él la tomó en brazos y comenzó a salir de la cueva.

Momentos después, con los ojos entrecerrados, alcanzaba a distinguir el bosque pasando por debajo de ella y sentía el viento acariciándole el rostro. El Lord del Oeste la estaba llevando a algún lugar desconocido y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

Continuará…

Como es sábado y tengo tiempo de sobra (ajá), puede ser que en un rato más publique el siguiente capítulo, ya que la trama se pone más tensa ;)


	5. Apareamiento parte I

Bien, hay que aprovechar el rato de ocio, les dejo el capítulo 5. Gracias por leer :D

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Apareamiento (parte I)

Diana sintió que la depositaban sobre algo suave y blando. Comenzó a abrir los ojos despacio cuando el movimiento del lecho la alertó, él estaba subiendo sobre ella e inmovilizándola con su propio peso. Sus muñecas fueron detenidas contra la sábana y de pronto tenía al demonio cara a cara, sus hermosos ojos ámbar la intimidaron porque reflejaban deseo y ansiedad. Sesshomaru hundió su rostro en el cuello de la mujer y lo recorrió con su lengua húmeda hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. Diana se estremeció y un ligero gemido escapó de su boca.

– ¡No me toques, no te atrevas! – protestó temblando de miedo.

Sesshomaru alzó la cara y se relamió los labios.

–En verdad hueles delicioso para cualquier macho, ya no lo puedo negar y ahora se me antoja morderte– le dijo, mientras sonreía con malicia y sus colmillos se mostraban amenazantes.

– ¡No por favor!, ¡Yo no te he hecho nada, ¿Porque me haces esto?!– gimió Diana alterada y con los ojos húmedos nuevamente.

El mal presentimiento que tuvo hace poco, se estaba haciendo realidad.

– ¡El gran Sesshomaru no le da explicaciones a nadie y menos a una simple humana!, pero contigo haré una excepción, porque al parecer no entiendes lo que está pasando– respondió secamente, mientras se incorporaba y tomaba a la chica por el brazo para arrastrarla fuera del lecho.

Diana se quejó del agarre, pero no pudo evitar ser llevada a lo que parecía una habitación contigua, donde el ambiente y la temperatura cambiaron. Era un baño de aguas termales con hermosa decoración y en el aire reinaba la fragancia de flores silvestres.

De pronto el demonio la repego contra la pared sujetándola por el cuello una vez más y con la otra mano comenzó a desgarrar su ropa. El terror se apoderó de ella al sentir el filo de las garras, su piel quedaba expuesta ante Sesshomaru en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–Sólo te diré que hueles a hembra fértil, lista para el apareamiento. No tiene caso tratar de ignorar tu llamada, si lo hago perderé el control de mi mismo, así que no compliques las cosas– expresó finalmente, complacido de lo que veía al tiempo que su lujuria aumentaba.

Diana quedó completamente desnuda, no alcanzaba a entender como él había logrado dejarla así en unos segundos, aunque ya no le dio tiempo de razonarlo. Su captor la llevó hasta la orilla y sin la menor consideración, la arrojó al agua tibia. Ella sintió que se ahogaría de un momento a otro, ya que no se esperaba tal acción. Como pudo se incorporó, tratando de despejarse el rostro del agua.

Con ambas manos intentaba cubrir su desnudez, cuando escuchó el golpe de algo pesado contra el suelo. Nerviosamente volteó, sólo para encontrarse con que el señor del Oeste se estaba despojando de su armadura y armas, después las telas de su atuendo comenzaron a caer… frente a ella.

– _¡No puede ser, sino hago algo, él me va a violar!_ – pensó aterrada al tiempo que desviaba la vista de Sesshomaru.

De repente se dio cuenta de su terrible realidad: ¿Hacer algo?, ¿Qué podría hacer al respecto?, ¿Acaso había alguna posibilidad de escape?, él era un ser sobrenatural que podía volar, su fuerza era increíble y esas garras le podían cortar la yugular en un segundo. ¿Realmente tendría caso resistirse?, si lo hacía, ¿La mataría en ese momento?, o tal vez la tomaría por la fuerza y después la asesinaría. En ambas situaciones ella terminaba muerta.

¿Había algo más para elegir?, si, si lo había… ¿Pero cómo saber si terminaría de diferente forma?, Sesshomaru no la ejecutó al principio, a pesar de haberlo herido, pero eso no era garantía de que no lo hiciese después de la violación. Sin embargo la posibilidad estaba presente: Dejar que el demonio la poseyera sin resistencia alguna, evitar que su ira se hiciera presente y esperar a que su instinto de macho quedara satisfecho. Las probabilidades de vivir eran muy relativas.

Faltaba algo más: Él no era humano y ella no se podía imaginar cómo sería tener sexo con un demonio. No era una mujer inexperta, pero llevaba más de tres años de abstinencia y conocía bien su cuerpo, sabía que sus músculos internos se habían contraído por la falta de actividad. Diana comenzó a temblar tan sólo de imaginar las posibilidades.

De pronto el sonido del agua moviéndose la arrancó de sus delirantes ideas, Sesshomaru estaba a sus espaldas. Ella volteó mecánicamente para encontrarse con la imagen más perturbadoramente hermosa de un hombre desnudo. El demonio era un adonis de espectaculares rasgos que la dejó sin palabras. Alto, esbelto, con los músculos marcados en torso y brazos, piel blanca y tersa, su largo cabello plateado caía en su espalda y la parte inferior de su cuerpo… la cubría el agua.

La joven recorrió la figura masculina inconscientemente, pero cuando subió la vista, se encontró con la mirada de un macho dominante y lujurioso que se le acercaba lentamente. Un paso atrás, otro más, el agua obstruía su retroceso y finalmente una gran roca le acarició la espalda, indicándole que no tenia escape.

Sesshomaru quedó a escasos centímetros de la mujer, la sujetó por la nuca obligándola a levantar la cara y a exponer su cuello ante él. Se agachó un poco y su boca rozó la piel de Diana, cerca de la yugular, después su lengua volvió a marcarla con húmeda saliva hasta la oreja.

–Escúchame bien humana… NO me voy a detener, te voy a poseer hasta el delirio, quieras o no… así que tú escoges, dolor o placer– sentenció fríamente el cruel demonio.

* * *

Continuará…

Lamento dejarlos en este punto de la historia, pero ya tengo sueño. Espero poder continuarlo mañana, sino hasta el lunes, porque se me está escapando de las manos el fic jajaja ;)


	6. Apareamiento parte II

Buenas a todos :)

Perdón por el retraso, el lunes fue de asueto en mi país y anduve en otras cosas. Ahora les traigo el capítulo 6, es largo y me costó trabajo terminarlo, porque como les dije, se me andaba escapando el fic de las manos (y mi inspiración andaba de floja). Quería volver a dividirlo en 2 partes, pero fue imposible. Pasen a leer y de antemano gracias por sus comentarios.

Saludos :3

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Apareamiento (parte II)

Diana se sintió desfallecer por un instante, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla al responder.

–Quiero vivir…–

Sesshomaru lamió suavemente la salada gota mientras sonreía complacido. Por un momento pensó que ella se opondría con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, el miedo que había en sus ojos le decía que valoraba más su vida, por encima de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

–No morirás, no temas por ello… los demonios no asesinan a la pareja de apareamiento– respondió.

En ese momento el alma de Diana volvió a su cuerpo, la amenaza de muerte quedaba descartada. Pero esto apenas era el principio, él no la tomaría bruscamente, pero ella debía asimilar la idea de que un demonio la poseería. Difícil de digerir en tan poco tiempo, no le quedaba más que dejarse llevar y experimentar.

El señor del Oeste la sujetó de los brazos obligándola a mostrar su cuerpo y la hizo girar para que le diera la espalda. Sus manos se posaron en la curva de sus caderas y su cuerpo se acercó aún más, Diana sintió un escalofrió. Las manos de él comenzaron a recorrerla despacio subiendo por su cintura y costados, ella no pudo evitar un sobresalto involuntario. Hasta ese momento, no recordaba lo sensible que era a ciertas caricias.

El demonio comenzó a besar sus hombros y cuello con sus tibios labios y después con su húmeda lengua, la cual recorría una y otra vez la piel canela, la devoraba hasta la saciedad y volvía a empezar.

– _Acaríciala, excítala, has que implore por ti…_ – le susurró la bestia, que no perdía detalle del momento. – _¡Cállate, no necesito de tus consejos!_ – se respondió así mismo Sesshomaru. – _Recuerda que es humana y tiene miedo, será sólo un cuerpo cálido en tus manos… sin emoción, sin deleite. Pero si logras que te corresponda, ambos recibiremos una deliciosa recompensa_ – contestó la criatura relamiéndose los bigotes. – _Guarda silencio…_ –

Diana no podía mantenerse insensible, sabía que se entregaba físicamente, pero creyó que podía resistir mentalmente.

– _Esto… no me lo esperaba, sus caricias son… son…_ – pensó vagamente, tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un gemido más fuerte se dejó escuchar al sentir las garras sobre sus senos. A pesar del filo de éstas, Sesshomaru parecía controlar muy bien su tacto ya que no la había lacerado en ningún momento y ahora comenzaba a masajear morbosamente la redondez de sus pechos, despacio y sin prisa, posesionándose de los pezones que comenzaron a responder al estímulo. El demonio continuaba saboreando la piel de su hombro derecho, donde empezó a morderla suavemente, sin herirla, provocándole cierto nerviosismo y agitación en su respirar.

Semejantes acciones empezaron a tener consecuencias en ella. Era rápida e inesperada la reacción de su cuerpo… a veces el razonamiento se desconecta, cuando el placer comienza a ser deliciosamente adictivo.

El Lord estrujó los turgentes senos al jalarla hacia él. Ella se sobresaltó por el contacto de su piel con el cuerpo masculino, era cálido, de suave textura, pero fuerte a la vez. Su cadera se repegaba descaradamente y Diana podía sentir su virilidad semi despierta. Los temblores involuntarios no se hicieron esperar y por más que la fémina quería resistir, los gemidos de su boca la delataban. El macho continúo con su libidinosa exploración, mientras la joven sólo temblaba, sin oponer resistencia. Él lo notó y se complacía de ello, así que sus manos comenzaron a bajar por la cintura, recorriendo atentamente sus caderas e iniciando un perverso masaje en sus torneados glúteos.

Diana ya no podía controlar los espasmos, ni reprimir los sonidos de su boca. De pronto se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo la estaba traicionado al responder a las incitaciones del demonio. No es que planeara resistirse, pero tampoco creía que su propia naturaleza se despertaría en tan poco tiempo. Algo había en el ambiente o en esa criatura sobrenatural que comenzaba a ofuscar su razonamiento. La confirmación final de ello la sintió fluir de su entrepierna, el adormecimiento de su flor femenina la alertó de su propia excitación. Su cuerpo lo empezaba a pedir, su deseo la obligaba a llamarlo y su instinto la forzaría a aceptarlo. Sesshomaru empezaba a adueñarse, no sólo de su piel sino también de su voluntad y percepción.

El demonio aspiró profundamente y gruñó.

– ¡El olor de tu sexo me dice que estas lista! – declaró excitado.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la levantó en brazos cual ligera muñeca y con premura salió del agua en dirección a la otra habitación, donde el lecho esperaba.

Diana había perdido el control de sus emociones, era innegable que la situación había subido a otro nivel para ella. Sesshomaru la había torturado tanto con su perverso juego de caricias húmedas, que ahora empezaba a desearlo, quería sentirlo en su cuerpo. Su nivel de excitación llegó al punto de querer gritarle que la hiciera suya en el instante que él percibió el aroma de su entrepierna. No sabía cómo sucedió, no tenía intención de averiguarlo, su instinto carnal había despertado para entregarse a la voluntad del sobrenatural y poderoso macho.

El Lord del Oeste parecía perder el control por momentos, la señal olfativa había alcanzado su punto más alto, no podía esperar más. Quería escucharla llorar y suplicar por él, no se lo diría, así que la obligaría a gritarlo con todas sus fuerzas. La tendió encima del lecho e inmediatamente se colocó sobre ella respirando agitadamente, sus manos empezaron a acariciarla de nuevo, sus besos ahora se situaron sobre los senos y el filo de sus colmillos rozó la dureza de los pezones.

La piel de Diana comenzó a sufrir por las nuevas caricias, que se hicieron más rudas. Sus muslos y caderas fueron arañadas ligeramente por las garras de Sesshomaru, el sutil dolor se mezcló con el placer que inundaba su cuerpo. Era demasiada tortura para la mujer, quien terminó rindiéndose y exclamando.

– ¡Te lo suplico, por favor!, ¡Hazlo ya!–

Eso era todo lo que el soberbio demonio quería escuchar, su bestia se regocijaba triunfal. Se enderezó en altiva postura, mostrando su perfecta figura. Diana lo admiraba y lo recorrió con ojos ansiosos, pero se estremeció ante la poderosa erección, que orgullosa se elevaba.

Sesshomaru tomó a la mujer por las caderas, haciendo que quedara completamente debajo de él, sus poderosas piernas se abrieron paso entre las de ella y su cadera se posicionó para la cópula iniciar.

– ¡Espera… espera por favor…!– trataba de expresarse Diana entre jadeos, al sentir la hombría tocar la entrada de su feminidad.

El demonio gruñó ante la repentina resistencia. Sujetándole las muñecas con una mano y tapándole la boca con la otra, clavó sus ojos ámbar en los de ella.

– ¡Guarda silencio, no te atrevas a detenerme porque lo lamentaras!…– le respondió agitado, mientras trataba de contener la primera embestida, lo cual era una verdadera tortura para un demonio en su máxima excitación y con la bestia de su interior buscando el control.

Liberó su boca, al ver el gesto de ella con la intención de responderle.

– ¡No, no te detengas!, sólo te pido que sea despacio… no lo he hecho… desde hace tiempo…– indicó Diana con cierto nerviosismo y sonrojo en las mejillas.

Tenía que decirlo, tenía que pedirlo, porque a pesar de su abundante lubricación, las ligeras contracciones en su interior le decían que no permitirían la invasión tan fácilmente.

El demonio miró a la mujer por un instante, tratando de entender sus palabras. Por respuesta, liberó sus manos y colocó los brazos a los costados de ella, sosteniendo su peso. Elevó un poco la cadera y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente… sin detenerse. Un jadeo primitivo escapó de su garganta al sentir la estreches de la joven.

Diana gimió dolorosamente, el sufrimiento fue inevitable, lanzó hacia atrás su cabeza quedando en la orilla del lecho, exponiendo su cuello ante él. Su cuerpo recibió una descarga de sensaciones, la humedad de su cavidad facilitó la invasión del grosor masculino y poco a poco comenzó a rodearlo. Las contracciones de su interior empezaron a transformarse en espasmos de placer más pronto de lo esperado. Era cierto que había permanecido mucho tiempo en celibato, sin embargo, su instinto sexual respondió rápidamente ante la estimulación del ser que ahora tenía encima de ella.

El Lord entró por completo en la hembra humana a pesar de sentir la resistencia de su cuerpo, lo hizo despacio sí, pero no se detuvo en absoluto hasta sentir su hombría completamente húmeda y abrazada. El placer obtenido lo hizo cerrar los ojos por breves instantes mientras se quedaba quieto sobre Diana, esperando a que ella soportara el dolor y se acostumbrara a su longitud. Sabía que sufría, lo sintió en sus pliegues internos y en las uñas clavándose en sus brazos.

Realmente no le importaba, sólo quería satisfacer su apetito carnal. No obstante, consideraba una deliciosa recompensa el conseguir que ella reconociera su tacto, que respondiera a sus besos, que entregara su cuerpo, sus gemidos de excitación y sus lúbricos fluidos, producto del placer corporal. Le extasiaba el poder tomar todo de ella… también la haría entregarle su culminación final.

Diana seguía respirando agitadamente, las uñas de sus manos presionaban la piel de los fuertes brazos. Su interior le empezó a susurrar que estaba lista para continuar. La sorpresa de ella aumentó al notar que su cavidad seguía humedeciéndose y una deliciosa vibración comenzaba a gestarse en su botón de placer. Sintió perder la razón cuando el macho comenzó a moverse en su interior.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y su miembro inició el roce de los pliegues femeninos, la lubricación hacía su trabajo y el deleite comenzó a crecer. Los espasmos de placer recorrían su espina dorsal y estallaban en su mente, se derramaban por su cuerpo y volvían a empezar. Su excitación desbordada se complacía con la lujuria reflejada en los ojos de la hembra, que ahora le correspondía sin temor.

La joven trató de sostener el contacto visual, pero el frenesí del instinto sexual se transformó en algo tan poderoso, que derribó la última barrera de pensamiento racional que le quedaba. Dejó de ser ella, dejó de ser consciente, dejó de ser humana para transformarse en un animal copulando con otro animal… sin importar nada ni nadie, sin importar el ahora o el mañana y sin importar nada más.

Las embestidas eran constantes pero contenidas, el placer la embargaba y su espina dorsal era recorrida por una deliciosa corriente de sensaciones, sus senos endurecidos se mecían al compás de su cuerpo. Sin soltar los brazos de él, sus piernas empezaron a rodear la cintura masculina, su cadera se acoplaba al ritmo impuesto y su garganta profería gemidos fuertes y embriagantes para el poderoso macho que ahora la dominaba por completo.

– _Continua así, no te detengas, ya es nuestra… ¡Libérame, quiero disfrutar!_ – susurró la bestia en la mente del Lord.

Sesshomaru se recargó un poco más sobre Diana, sus codos se flexionaron para soportar su peso y evitar asfixiarla. Parte del hermoso cabello plateado cayó sobre los hombros y el sonrojado rostro de ella, al tiempo que la unión de ambos vientres se perfeccionó. La mujer estrechó sus piernas aún más y él comenzó a embestirla con mayor fuerza. Los jadeos eran interminables y la respiración no alcanzaba a llenar sus pulmones. El vaivén de ambos cuerpos aumentó de ritmo así como las contracciones de placer. El sudor presente vició el aire con las feromonas de ambos.

Diana ahora mantenía su cabeza en el filo de la cama, su cabello se movía al ritmo de su cuerpo, su mirada estaba perdida y su boca sólo sabía gemir. Sus brazos ahora se aferraban a la espalda del Lord y sus uñas se clavaban sin piedad. Él seguía penetrándola con fuerza, al tiempo que aproximó el rostro a su cuello y los colmillos le acariciaron la piel. De la nada, sintió un ligero corte, la pequeña herida empezó a sangrar con gotas que el demonio comenzó a lamer. No fue una mordida, no fue una amenaza, sólo el deseo primitivo de probar el sabor de la hembra que se apareaba con él.

En ese momento la bestia fue liberada, exhibiéndose con ojos carmesí. Diana alzó la cara para contemplar el regocijo provocado por su sangre robada, la expresión era de total satisfacción. Los sobrenaturales ojos brillaron con la promesa del placer final que se avecinaba sobre ella. En un instante, las embestidas se hicieron más violentas obligándola a gritar.

El movimiento era enloquecedor, el vigoroso miembro entraba y salía sin piedad, su interior seguía tolerando la penetración entre el goce y el dolor, Diana no sabía si soportaría la cúspide final. Comenzó a llorar… a llorar de placer, el clímax estaba llegando imparable, frenético, explotando en su vientre, contrayendo sus músculos y cimbrando el centro de su ser. La incontrolable sensación subió por su espina dorsal y se esparció por todo su cuerpo, el orgasmo fue sublime, crudo y brutal.

Sesshomaru continuaba embistiendo una y otra vez hasta que sintió como se arqueaba el cuerpo de Diana, la bestia se regodeó ante su culminación y la deliciosa opresión de su virilidad comenzó a llevarlo al abismo final. Jadeó con fiereza al sentir el éxtasis explotando en su interior. Su endurecido miembro liberó incontrolable la cálida simiente en el interior de la hembra bajo él.

...

Respiraciones entrecortadas, sudor escurriendo por la piel, ambos seguían unidos, esperando a que sus cuerpos terminaran de asimilar el divino placer. El macho dejó caer parte de su peso sobre la hembra, quien ligeramente se quejó. No la asfixiaría, pero tampoco la liberaría de su posesión.

Diana tenia la mirada perdida, no se podía mover, su cuerpo estaba débil y él no la liberaba. Solamente seguía lamiendo la pequeña herida que había dejado de sangrar.

– _¿Qué más quieres maldito demonio?, la cópula ha terminado… ¿O es que tu instinto no ha quedado saciado?_ – fue el último pensamiento de ella, antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

* * *

Continuará…

Sí, faltan más capítulos, no puedo dejar a Diana en la garras de Sesshomaru :3


	7. Despertar

Hola a todos :)

Perdón por el retraso ;D aún no tengo el final de la historia, así que por el momento les dejo el capítulo 7 (cielos, ahora que vuelvo a releer el lemon, se me sube el color XD jajaja estoy loca)

Gracias por leer :3

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Despertar

–Flores… huele a flores silvestres…– murmuró Diana ligeramente. El letargo del sueño se disipaba poco a poco y sus ojos empezaron a abrirse lentamente.

Trató de enderezarse, pero un latigazo de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, obligándola a despertar por completo. Los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe, poniéndola al tanto de su situación. Permanecía tendida sobre la cama, desnuda, sudada y adolorida, cubierta sólo por una ligera sábana suave como la seda. El silencio era su único compañero en la habitación.

La primera consecuencia de semejante actividad sexual se hizo presente, la dolencia que la invadía era igual o peor a la que siente alguien que no ha hecho ejercicio en mucho tiempo. Los dolores musculares de todo su cuerpo durarían por algunos días, ella lo sabía. Su interior no estaba mejor y temía que el demonio pudiera haberla lastimado.

– ¡Maldita sea, me duele todo!– se lamentaba Diana, al tiempo que trataba de aclarar su mente.

Necesitaba saber donde estaba y como huir de ese lugar. De pronto, el olor a flores le hizo recordar el cuarto de baño. Poco a poco intentó levantarse, pero apenas se sostenía en pie. Recargándose en la pared, consiguió llegar a la habitación y entrar. Estaba vacía y el agua caliente parecía llamarla. Con cuidado se dirigió a la orilla, cada paso implicaba un espasmo de dolor, que se aligeró tan pronto se sumergió en el relajante líquido.

–Despacio, despacio– se repetía así misma al momento de sentarse en una piedra lisa que le serviría de apoyo mientras comenzaba el aseo de su cuerpo. Cerca de ahí, descubrió un contenedor con lo que parecía una esponja sumergida en un líquido aceitoso de agradable aroma.

–Apenas puedo creer lo que está pasando, ¿Qué sucedió después de que me desmaye?, ¿Dónde está él?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué hora es?, ¿Qué día es hoy?– se preguntaba Diana, mientras humedecía la esponja y la tallaba contra su piel.

Abundante espuma comenzó a generarse, poco después recorría su cuerpo lentamente tratando de quitarse el sudor y la esencia de Sesshomaru.

– ¡Maldición!, me dejó marcados sus arañazos– se quejó de repente al sentir un ligero ardor en las heridas hechas por las garras. La esponja pasaba suavemente pero no calmaba la molestia.

– ¿Acaso se cree gato?… no, más bien es un perro, tengo su saliva por todos lados y… ¡auch!– volvió a lamentarse, al pasar ahora la esponja por su cuello. La pequeña laceración ardía más que los zarpazos.

–Te cobraste demás por la herida que te hice, maldito demonio– protestó enojada al recordar el primer encuentro en el bosque.

Después de todo ella era la víctima, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿Con quién podría acusarlo?, ¿Siquiera eso era posible? Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta se generaban en la mente de Diana. No sabía qué hacer al respecto, tenía que pensar rápido, no deseaba permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar. Debía volver a la cueva de la Luna.

Con calma abandonó el agua termal. Recorrió la habitación buscando algo con que cubrirse, pero estaba vacía, excepto por los restos destrozados de su ropa. Se encaminó de nuevo al otro cuarto y lo revisó con la mirada hasta que se encontró con lo que parecía ser un armario disimulado en la pared. Lo abrió y en su interior había vestimentas parecidas a batas. Diana no sabía cómo llamarlas, sólo le importaba cubrir su desnudez. Se vistió e inmediatamente notó la longitud de la tela que tocaba el suelo.

–Bueno, peor sería no tener nada. Sólo tengo que amarrar por aquí y allá, ahora cerramos esto… listo– dijo la joven al terminar de ceñirse la tela, la cual tuvo que acomodar para que no le estorbara al paso.

– _Espero no encontrármelo…–_ pensó al acercarse a la puerta de la habitación. Suavemente jaló la hoja de madera, tratando de no hacer ruido.

El pasillo estaba solo y en el extremo opuesto de éste, había algo de luz. Comenzó a caminar despacio, sus pies descalzos facilitaban el silencioso andar. Al llegar a la parte iluminada, se dio cuenta que era un tragaluz hacia un jardín interno. Pero se preocupó al ver los rayos del sol vespertino, estaba oscureciendo.

– ¡Está a punto de anochecer, no es posible, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?!– se cuestionó alarmada.

De pronto, alguien le respondió desde el otro lado del jardín, mientras caminaba hacia ella.

–Has estado durmiendo casi todo el día, ¿Tienes hambre?– le habló una pequeña niña de cabello alborotado.

Rin se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, despreocupada de la vida. Evidentemente la mujer le inspiraba confianza a la chiquilla.

–Rin… ¿Qué haces aquí?… es decir, yo… mejor dicho, ¿Dónde estamos?– trató de contestar Diana, al tiempo que intentaba calmarse y asimilar la repentina aparición de la niña.

–Éste lugar le pertenece a mi amo Sesshomaru– contestó otra voz. –A veces él nos deja aquí cuando va a inspeccionar los límites de su territorio– dijo Jaken, quien salía por otro pasillo, mirando a Diana con cierta malicia.

– ¡Tú de nuevo, pequeño sapo!– respondió molesta la mujer. Presentía que Jaken conocía toda la verdad de lo que su amo había hecho con ella y se burlaba de su situación.

–Señor Jaken, el señor Sesshomaru dijo que le diéramos algo de comer cuando se despertara. Vamos al comedor, porque ya es hora de la cena– interrumpió alegremente Rin, tomando a Diana de la mano. –Ven conmigo, yo te llevo. –

–Si… está bien…– contestó la joven.

No le quedó más remedio que seguir a la niña, su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo comida y bebida por el cansancio general. Además, no estaba segura de poder abandonar ese sitio si ya estaba anocheciendo. Jaken las siguió sin dejar de reírse para sus adentros.

–Oye Rin, tu amo… ¿Está aquí?– cuestionó Diana, algo nerviosa.

–El señor Sesshomaru salió después de traernos en la mañana. Nos dijo que estabas durmiendo, que no te molestáramos y que te diéramos comida cuando despertaras. No sé a donde fue, ni cuándo volverá– respondió la chiquilla.

Escuchar esto tranquilizó un poco a Diana, pero tenía que pensar en cómo irse de ahí, no quería volver a encontrarse con él, sólo quería volver a casa lo más pronto posible.

Entraron a un comedor espacioso donde una mesa baja y unos cojines aguardaban. Un par de seres con apariencia vagamente canina y humanoide, se retiraban después de dejar los alimentos. Al verlos, la mujer se quedó inmóvil de la sorpresa, todavía no terminaba de asimilar la aparición de criaturas sobrenaturales.

–No tengas miedo, son sirvientes del señor Sesshomaru, ellos nos atienden en todo y son muy amables– dijo Rin, al tiempo que jalaba a Diana para que tomara asiento.

Un poco nerviosa, la mujer se acomodó en el cojín junto a la niña. Jaken se sentó en el lado opuesto de la mesa y comenzó a devorar un racimo de uvas con suma tranquilidad.

– ¿Cómo llegaste aquí humana?– cuestionó.

Diana miró al pequeño demonio y respondió con algo de reserva, mientras bebía de un recipiente con agua.

–Yo… entré por error a una cueva con forma de luna menguante… después de caminar unos metros… la salida había desaparecido y el túnel me llevó a otro lado, terminé saliendo al bosque… no sé como sucedió. –

– ¿Una cueva con forma de luna?, suena gracioso, nunca he visto algo así– comentó Rin, al tiempo que comía de un tazón con arroz.

–Seguro que estás mintiendo humana, no hay cuevas con esa forma en el territorio del señor Sesshomaru, yo he recorrido junto con él todos sus dominios y jamás me he percatado de algo así– respondió Jaken.

–No estoy mintiendo, tu amo vio la cueva e incluso entró a ella cuando me estaba siguiendo– se expresó Diana algo irritada, al tiempo que trataba de comer lo que tenía enfrente, no estaba acostumbrada a usar palillos. –De todas maneras no importa que no me creas, necesito regresar a ese lugar lo más pronto posible– concluyó.

–Jejeje eso no depende de ti, sino de mi amo– dijo el sirviente casi en un susurro.

Diana alcanzó a escucharlo y no pudo reprimir un gesto de molestia hacia el demonio con cara de sapo.

–Oye Diana, si quieres puedo decirle al señor Sesshomaru que te ayude a buscar esa cueva, no creo que se oponga– sugirió Rin amablemente, ajena al entendimiento de la situación. –Ya sé, mañana el señor Jaken y yo te acompañaremos a buscarla. –

– ¡De ninguna manera Rin, no estés ofreciendo ayuda a esta mujer!, no quiero problemas con mi amo– interrumpió Jaken, molesto por las confianzas que la pequeña se tomaba.

Diana no respondió, decidió guardar silencio, escuchar y esperar la mejor oportunidad. Rin, ignorando a su niñera, empezó a platicar de cosas triviales sobre su vida, cuestiones comunes de una niña de su edad. Un par de horas más tarde, la pequeña comenzó a tener sueño, así que se dirigió a su habitación acompañada por la joven. Jaken se quedó en el comedor consumiendo demás.

–Quédate a dormir conmigo, tengo un futón extra– pidió amablemente Rin.

–Claro que si, la verdad es que yo tampoco quiero dormir sola– contestó Diana sonriendo, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Tenía la idea de que, si Sesshomaru regresaba, no se acercaría a ella con otras intensiones estando junto a la niña. Tal vez no volvería a pasar nada, pero era mejor permanecer en alerta.

…

A unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, en un lago cristalino, había una figura que ya tenía rato sentada a la orilla. Era el Lord del Oeste, que parecía divagar en sus pensamientos mirando hacia el oscuro horizonte.

– _Tienes que aceptarlo, no puedes negar que lo disfrutamos…_ – dijo la voz en su cabeza. – ¡No tenía que haber sido así, es una maldita humana, sigo sin entenderlo!– se auto respondió Sesshomaru. – _Jajaja déjate de estupideces, no eres el primero ni el último al que le sucede algo así con una humana_ – contestó burlonamente la bestia. – ¡Esto no volverá a suceder, voy a matar a esa mujer!– sentenció el Lord, al tiempo que se incorporaba. – _Lo dudo jejeje…_ –

* * *

Continuará…


	8. Mestizo

Hola ;)

Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, que sólo debía durar cinco, pero como ya se extendió ni modo, a seguirla.

Pasen a leer y gracias por sus comentarios :D

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Mestizo

La noche avanzaba tranquilamente, Diana no podía dormir del todo. Volteó a ver a Rin, quien reposaba profundamente con una calma envidiable.

– _¿Qué haces con éstas criaturas, niña?, ¿Acaso no convives con humanos?, ¿Dónde está tu familia?_ – pensó la mujer.

Minutos después, salió de la habitación en silencio y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos vacíos. Llegó a la parte del jardín interno y volteó a mirar el cielo despejado.

– ¿Dónde estoy?, no reconozco las constelaciones… o debería preguntarme ¿Cuándo estoy?, porque todo lo que he visto me dice que es otra época…– siguió caminando con precaución, tratando de memorizar el lugar y buscando la salida.

– ¡Humana, deja de andar husmeando por todos lados, Hip!– habló Jaken con voz graciosa, asustando a Diana. –Yo que tu, regresaba a la habitación y dejaba de dar problemas. Los humanos son tan molestos, ¡Hip!– era evidente que el pequeño demonio había tomado algo embriagante y ahora no coordinaba muy bien.

–Si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué Rin está aquí?– preguntó ella después del susto inicial y poniendo más atención al estado etílico del sirviente, tal vez podría obtener algo de información.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia, esa traviesa niñita sólo está de visita, ¡Hip!– dijo Jaken tratando de parecer serio. –Mañana vendrán por ella y yo podré descansar… no sé porque el señor Sesshomaru la trae a veces, ¡Hip!, creo que no le gusta visitar tan seguido la aldea de Kaede, ¡Hip!, pero la mocosa debe regresar para continuar con su aprendizaje, ¡Hip!, de todas formas no te diré nada… ¡Hip!, no me agradan los humanos preguntones… ¡Hip!– terminó por explayarse totalmente.

– ¿Dónde está la salida de éste lugar?– cuestionó Diana. – ¿Qué tan lejos está el bosque donde nos encontramos?–

–No me engañas humana ¡Hip!, tú sólo quieres molestar a mi amo Sesshomaru, es más, vete ahora mismo, ¡Hip!– reclamó Jaken, señalando con el bastón que portaba, un pasillo y unas escaleras. –Ustedes son tan molestos con sus olores, ¡Hip!, vete a buscar la cueva que dices, el bosque está a un par de kilómetros hacia el este… espero que te devoren las bestias jejeje, ¡Hip!– el pequeño demonio no estaba razonando lo que decía.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Diana caminó hacia el sitio indicado y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, era la salida a un enorme patio y más allá se levantaba un pórtico hacia el exterior, pero había un problema: Dos enormes bestias con apariencia de osos vigilaban la entrada.

–Esto no se ve bien, tengo que pensar en algo– se dijo a sí misma mientras regresaba a la habitación. Pasó al lado de Jaken, que parecía divagar entre sueños recargado en el muro, babeando feliz. –Vaya, los demonios también se embriagan. –

…

El día comenzó a tomar el lugar de la noche y el sitio inició actividades. Diana se despertó pensando en cómo escapar. Volteo a ver a Rin, quien ya se incorporaba.

–Buen día Rin, oye… ¿Crees que me puedas acompañar a buscar la cueva?– cuestionó disimuladamente.

– ¡Claro que sí, pero primero desayunamos!– respondió la jovencita.

A Diana no le quedó más que aceptar, si lograba salir en compañía de la niña, podría buscar la cueva. Por otro lado, Jaken seguía durmiendo en el pasillo sin darse cuenta de nada. Rin se acercó con gesto travieso y le colocó el pequeño sombrero sobre los ojos, para después alejarse entre risitas.

…

Un par de horas después, salían volando en lomos del dragón bicéfalo. Diana estaba aterrada al principio ya que nunca había montado sobre ningún animal y menos uno como ese. Rin, con su despreocupación habitual, trató de calmarla y hacerle plática en lo que se acercaban a la parte del bosque donde se conocieron.

–Entonces, si entras a esa cueva, ¿Podrás volver a tu casa?– preguntó la chiquilla.

–Eso espero… ojala pueda hacerlo– contestó Diana.

–Si no funciona, puedes venir conmigo a la aldea de la señora Kaede, son muy amables ahí– declaró Rin con una sonrisa. –El señor Sesshomaru me visita algunas veces y otras me deja venir con él, tú podrías hacer lo mismo. –

Diana tragó saliva nerviosamente al escucharla, realmente no quería decir nada al respecto, la niña no lo entendería, así que sólo atinó a sonreírle.

–Gracias Rin, pero yo espero poder regresar. Seguramente mis amigas estarán preocupadas. –

Minutos después bajaban a tierra, cerca del arroyo donde Diana vio por primera vez a la niña. Comenzaron a recorrer el sendero en dirección a donde debía estar la misteriosa gruta.

De repente, una figura saltó de entre el follaje de los arboles, quedando frente a ellas.

–Oye Rin, ¿A dónde vas?– cuestionó.

– ¡Hola señor InuYasha!, ¿Ya es hora de volver?– se expresó familiarmente la pequeña.

– ¿Quién es ella?, ¿Y porque no estás con Sesshomaru?, ya sabes que es un problema localizarte cuando vienes con él y yo pierdo tiempo buscándote. Sería mejor que te quedaras en la aldea, así no tendría que andar de niñera– dijo InuYasha.

Diana permaneció quieta, sin embargo, las orejas de perro sobre la cabeza del extraño individuo la alertaron. Los ojos dorados, el pelo blanco y las garras le decían que algo tenía que ver con el otro demonio.

–Ella se llama Diana y sólo le estaba ayudando a encontrar una cueva, porque se extravió al entrar en ella– explicó inocentemente Rin.

– ¿Una mujer perdida en el territorio de Sesshomaru?…que extraño, por lo regular los aldeanos se mantienen lejos de…de… ¿Qué es eso?– preguntó InuYasha, quien de un momento a otro empezó a olfatear el aire, acercándose a Diana.

Ella palideció inmediatamente al ver el gesto del recién llegado. Éste se aproximó a ella y violando todo espacio personal, quedó cara a cara, olfateándola cual canino ansioso.

– ¿Por qué hueles así mujer?… es delicioso… es…– decía InuYasha, mientras aspiraba más profundamente. Entonces retrocedió un poco, frotándose la nariz. – ¡¿De dónde vienes?, ¿Por qué tu olor es tan atrayente?!– volvió a preguntar más agitado.

– _¡No puede ser… éste sujeto también puede oler mis feromonas!–_ pensó Diana, al tiempo que retrocedía con temor.

Sin esperar un segundo más, salió corriendo rumbo al bosque.

– ¿A dónde vas?– preguntó la niña, sorprendida por la repentina huida.

–Quédate aquí Rin, yo la traeré de vuelta– indicó InuYasha, mientras brincaba hacia un árbol. La niña no alcanzó a ver el extraño gesto de él. – _Esa humana huele delicioso… es como si su olor… me llamara…_ – pensó, conforme alcanzaba a la joven.

– _No, no, no, esto no es bueno, ¿Ahora qué hago?_ – divagaba Diana, sumamente nerviosa al tiempo que corría.

No logró avanzar muy lejos, el dolor general de su cuerpo se lo impedía. De pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, algo le cerró el paso. InuYasha la detuvo, acorralándola contra un árbol. La mueca de éste parecía cambiar rápidamente, se notaba ansioso, muy ansioso.

– ¡Oye tú, dime de dónde vienes, ¿Por qué despides ese aroma?!– cuestionó exaltado.

– ¡Por favor no te acerques… déjame en paz!– gritó Diana, mientras él se aproximaba.

La sujetó por la barbilla y se acercó a su cuello al percatarse de la herida que tenía en el. Volvió a olfatear cerca de su piel e hizo un gesto de molestia. Inesperadamente, el medio demonio se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, después volteó a sus espaldas.

–InuYasha, estúpido mestizo… ¡Esa humana me pertenece, no te atrevas a tocarla!– siseó una fría voz.

De entre los arbustos apareció el imponente y soberbio Lord del Oeste. El estómago de Diana se contrajo dolorosamente y su corazón dio un vuelco, la situación había empeorado.

* * *

Continuará…

Vaya, no sé porque InuYasha se atravesó en el guion, pero bueno nada de qué preocuparse ;D


	9. Resignación

Hola a todos :D

Perdón por el retraso, no sabía cómo estructurar ésta parte de la historia, pero ahí vamos. Les dejo el capítulo 9. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios ;)

Saludos :)

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Resignación

– ¡Sesshomaru!, ¿Qué rayos sucede?, ¿Qué hace aquí ésta mujer?, ¿Por qué huele de esa manera?– preguntó InuYasha bastante ansioso.

– _Vaya, que sorpresa, al parecer el olor del celo no lo alteró…_ – pensó Sesshomaru al tiempo que observaba al mestizo, poniendo atención en sus gestos y reacciones. Después, comenzó a acercarse tranquilamente al ver que no representaba peligro para la mujer.

En realidad InuYasha no se encontraba perturbado, no había cambiado su personalidad, ni demostraba ser una amenaza, solamente seguía ansioso por el aroma de la joven. Básicamente, se estaba comportando como un cachorro que olfatea insistentemente lo que llama su atención.

– ¡Contesta Sesshomaru!, sabes que desconozco algunas cuestiones de los demonios, sólo quiero saber por qué esta mujer huele tan bien– insistió nuevamente.

– ¡Cállate idiota!, esa humana está en mi territorio, así que mantén tu distancia– respondió fríamente. –El olor que percibes es por su periodo de celo, desconozco porque es tan fuerte… pero que te quede claro que el derecho de acercamiento es mío, porque ella está en mis dominios, ¿Entendido, estúpido?– concluyó el Lord del Oeste.

 _Los que son mitad demonio, reaccionan de forma diferente respecto al periodo de celo, el arrebato no es tan instintivo e impetuoso como en los demonios de sangre pura. Dado que InuYasha es más apegado a su naturaleza humana, sus instintos son más tranquilos, como los de los humanos. Aunque perciba el olor de la hembra, no entrará en frenesí, como le sucedió al señor de Occidente. Además, está esperando fielmente el regreso de la sacerdotisa. Esto lo sabía perfectamente Sesshomaru, pero le aburría tener que dar explicaciones al idiota de su medio hermano._

Mientras los demonios de pelo plateado discutían, Diana comenzó a recorrer el contorno del árbol con pasos cortos, para después alejarse en quien sabe qué dirección. Fue muy sutil su andar, ya que ninguno de los dos vio cuando se perdió entre los arbustos.

–No tienes derecho a decir que ella es de tu propiedad sólo porque está en tus tierras, Rin me dijo que se había perdi… ¡ya no está!– exclamó InuYasha, al voltear y no ver a la mujer. Su rastro se alejaba poco a poco.

–No te metas en lo que no te importa y lárgate ya, Rin te está esperando para regresar a la aldea– contestó Sesshomaru, al tiempo que se encaminaba en busca de Diana.

– ¡Idiota, más te vale no hacerle daño!, porque si no…– amenazó el medio demonio.

– ¿Daño, dices?, no, no le haré daño… todo lo contrario– respondió maliciosamente el Lord, sin voltear a verlo y sin prestarle más atención.

InuYasha se quedó extrañado por la respuesta, pero no le dio importancia. Sesshomaru había cambiado mucho su actitud con los humanos, así que probablemente no la dañaría. La verdad es que el semi demonio era tan despistado, que no se percató de lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Ya nos vamos, señor InuYasha?– preguntó Rin, quien apenas venía acercándose junto con el dragón. – ¿Donde está Diana, ya se fue a su casa?–

–Sí, creo que ya se fue… bah, como sea, no es de mi incumbencia. Será mejor que volvamos, Kaede me regañó por no venir más temprano– explicó, mientras cargaba a la niña en su espalda para después alejarse rápidamente.

Por su parte, el dragón de dos cabezas emprendió el regreso a la morada de su amo.

…

Diana ya no podía avanzar más, estaba agotada y con tanto susto, su respiración se complicaba. Finalmente se detuvo, recargándose en una pared rocosa.

– _Ya basta Diana, piensa en otra alternativa, el correr a través del bosque definitivamente no es muy recomendable y mis pies ya no lo soportan_ – pensó para sus adentros, tratando de recuperar el aliento. – _He tenido suerte de no encontrarme con algún animal peligroso o algún monstruo que quiera devorarme._ –

Alzó la vista revisando los alrededores y para su sorpresa, la formación rocosa pertenecía a la gruta que buscaba, se encontraba a escasos metros de la entrada. Despacio se acercó, estaba feliz por la posibilidad de poder regresar a su tiempo.

–Por fin estoy aquí…– dijo, adentrándose en el túnel.

Llegó al fondo de la gruta a los pocos metros, pero no había paso. Su mirada recorrió las paredes, el techo y el suelo, todo permanecía inalterable, no había viento ni cambios de luz.

–No puede ser… el portal está cerrado… ¿Qué hago ahora?– se preguntó, caminando hacia la salida. –Si no me equivoco, apenas han pasado veinticuatro horas desde que llegué aquí, ¿Se habrá terminado el tiempo de apertura?–

Estaba tan preocupada y sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la observaban. Sesshomaru ya la había alcanzado sin ningún problema y la miraba desde la sombras.

– _¿Qué esperas?, ¿No dijiste que la matarías?_ – murmuraron en su mente. –Silencio, no quiero tu opinión– contestó con fastidio. – _Ya deja de engañarte, no ganas nada asesinándola. Ella es diferente a las hembras de nuestra especie, te gusta su aroma y quieres volver a probar su cuerpo… ¡No puedes negar que deseas sentir sus uñas en tu espalda una vez más!_ – insistió burlonamente la bestia. – ¡Cállate maldita sea!– respondió irritado, al tiempo que se percataba de su propio deseo, su instinto se alteraba una vez más ante la presencia de la hembra. Entonces decidió finalmente salir de su escondite.

–Deja de correr a lo tonto mujer, es peligrosa ésta parte del monte– habló, provocando el sobresalto de la joven.

Diana volteó con lentitud a pesar de la sorpresa. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese demonio, acosándola, con su apariencia fría e indiferente como la primera vez que lo vio. Realmente era muy atractivo, ¿Para qué negarlo?, su porte altivo denotaba su sangre noble y su gesto imperativo no admitía ningún tipo de negación a sus deseos. Definitivamente no tenía caso huir de él, ni de sus intenciones. Tenía que elegir otra estrategia.

– ¿No piensas dejarme ir?– cuestionó Diana.

–No por el momento– respondió secamente mientras se aproximaba.

– ¿No fue suficiente?– volvió a preguntar nerviosa.

Sesshomaru quedó frente a ella y la tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo.

–No, aún no es suficiente– dijo, al mismo tiempo que su mirada ámbar reflejaba lujuria y la otra mano bajaba a las caderas de la mujer, comenzando a levantar la tela que llevaba puesta.

– ¡Espera, no pretenderás…!– protestó sobresaltada al sentir la caricia. – ¡¿Cuánto más tengo que soportar ésta situación?, ¿Por qué no buscas a una mujer de tu especie?!– reclamó asustada.

–Las hembras demonio no son receptivas en éstas fechas… y no huelen como tú. El aroma que despides es único y no deja de llamarme, así que no tiene caso huir, no puedes ocultarte– declaró descaradamente.

En ese momento su boca empezó a recorrer el cuello femenino, extasiándose de la fragante piel. Diana se alteró aún más, quería apartarlo de su cuerpo, pero ambas garras ya la abrazaban contra la pared de piedra. Estaba a punto de gritar y buscar la manera de zafarse cuando, repentinamente, el mismo demonio le dio la respuesta que no esperaba escuchar.

–La cueva no volverá a abrirse hasta dentro de unos días– le susurró al oído.

– ¡Cómo… ¿Cómo sabes eso?!– preguntó desconcertada, mientras toleraba su libidinoso manoseo.

–Ésta caverna ya existía en el territorio del Oeste mucho antes del nacimiento de mi Padre. Es muy antigua y su leyenda dice que sólo los humanos pueden pasar a través de ella, pero únicamente en su fase de apertura, el resto del tiempo permanece como una gruta vacía. Lo sé, porque durante años he observado su ciclo intermitente–explicó Sesshomaru.

–Tú sabes cuándo se abrirá de nuevo, ¿Verdad?– interrogó Diana con cierta sospecha.

Sesshomaru levantó la cara, retiró sus manos y se alejó un poco de ella, sin apartar su mirada lasciva.

–Así es, yo sé cuándo volverá a suceder– sonrió con malicia.

Diana lo miró consternada, sabía hacia donde se encaminaba la situación.

–Está bien, no más rodeos, tu mirada me lo dice todo, ¿Qué quieres a cambio de esa información?– habló con resignación en la voz.

–Quiero disfrutar de tu aroma y lamer tu piel, anhelo tomar tu cuerpo y beber tu sangre…te deseo a ti por completo, sin resistencia alguna– sentenció finalmente el señor del Oeste.

Diana soltó una exhalación de fastidio, era de esperarse semejante petición. Sin embargo, las dudas surgían en su mente, ¿Con que intención le pedía eso?, ¿Era sólo por instinto?, ¿Tal vez diversión y placer?, ¿O sólo era perversión?, ¿Que pasaría después, en verdad la dejaría marcharse?, ¿Decía la verdad sobre la apertura del portal?… no le quedaba otra opción más que arriesgarse.

–Está bien, será como tu desees… pero, ¿Cómo sé que no mientes, cómo sé que cumplirás el trato?– cuestionó nuevamente.

–No tienes alternativa mujer, pero te doy mi palabra– finalizó, denotando un gesto complacido.

Se acercó a ella y tomándola por la cintura, emprendió el regreso a su morada.

* * *

Continuará…


	10. Obediencia (parte I)

Hola a todos :)

Me he tardado demasiado con este capítulo, miren la hora, debería estar durmiendo, en fin. Les dejo el capítulo 10 de ésta historia... la verdad, creo que estoy siendo muy cruel con mi pobre OC ¿o qué opinan ustedes? espero sus comentarios ;)

Gracias por leer :D

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Obediencia (parte I)

Casi era medio día, las actividades generales en la residencia continuaban sin mayor importancia, repentinamente, un grito rompió la monotonía del lugar.

– ¡¿Donde está, donde está?!– gritó Jaken, casi histérico. – _¿Como pude ser tan descuidado?, el amo bonito me asesinará_ – pensó, al tiempo que corría por los pasillos buscando a Diana.

Había recibido órdenes de vigilar a la humana y no permitir que se marchara. Pero el exceso de sake se lo impidió.

–Señor Jaken, la humana salió con la pequeña Rin desde hace rato– le informó un demonio de apariencia canina.

– ¡¿Qué?, idiota, porque no las detuvieron y porque no me avisaron!– reclamó, haciendo gestos de disgusto.

–Señor Jaken, tratamos de decirle a Rin que no podían salir, ni ella ni la mujer, pero nos amenazó con decirle al amo Sesshomaru que no atendíamos sus peticiones y como el dragón Ah-Un le obedece, no pudimos hacer nada. Además, tratamos de despertarlo, pero usted no reaccionaba– terminó de explicar el sirviente.

– ¡El amo Sesshomaru me va a matar, ya lo puedo imaginar, seguro me cortará la cabeza!– seguía lamentándose el pequeño demonio.

– ¡Lord Sesshomaru ha vuelto!– se escuchó un aviso proveniente del pórtico de entrada.

Jaken sintió un escalofrió, tragó saliva y se dirigió al exterior, pensando en la mejor forma de pedir clemencia. Quedó sorprendido al ver que su amo llegaba con la humana fugitiva.

– ¡Bájame, no soy un saco de arroz!– gritaba Diana. Sesshomaru la traía cargado sobre su hombro derecho y la tenia inmovilizada de las piernas.

– ¡Jaken!, ¿Qué fue lo que te ordené?– preguntó seriamente el Lord, ignorando las protestas de la mujer.

– ¡Amo bonito!, ¡Yo… es que Rin!… ¡Lo siento, me quede dormido, perdóneme por favor!– comenzó a lloriquear el pequeño demonio.

Sesshomaru lo miró con disgusto para después dirigirse a la estancia sin decir más, a fin de cuentas no mataría a su fiel sirviente, pero eso sí, le pasó por encima como en otras ocasiones.

–Oye, bájame por favor, aún estoy adolorida del cuerpo– volvió a pedir Diana.

–Silencio, deja de quejarte… el dolor va a continuar por más tiempo, así que resígnate– contestó burlonamente, al tiempo que avanzaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación principal.

Entró en ella y se encaminó al baño de aguas termales, cuando de pronto sintió un ligero dolor en la cabeza, ella le estaba jalando el cabello.

–Te dije que me bajes, ya no soporto ésta posición– protestó Diana, sosteniendo con fuerza el mechón plateado.

Una gran afrenta para el orgulloso demonio, sin embargo, en vez de irritarse por tal acto, lo tomó como una invitación para someter a la fierecilla. Aflojó el agarre de su brazo y comenzó a bajarla frente a él, la mujer todavía le sujetaba el pelo.

–Eres una humana muy atrevida, por menos que eso, otros han muerto– dijo el demonio, mirándola con deseo.

Diana no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Sesshomaru la atrapó por el cuello con una mano y con otra le sujetó la muñeca, obligándola a liberar su cabello. Después acercó su boca y el filo de sus colmillos recorrió el antebrazo, dejando un surco rojo y brillante. La mujer gimió de dolor mientras su sangre era lamida con morboso placer.

– ¡Basta, me estas lastimando!– se quejó la joven, tratando de soltarse.

De pronto él volteo a verla, en sus ojos la bestia se reflejaba, su sonrisa era de gozo y el rastro carmesí desapareció tras lamerse los labios. La liberó de su agarre e hizo que retrocediera contra el muro, sus brazos la acorralaron y su rostro quedó frente a ella, quien ahora temblaba sin dejar de mirarlo.

–Me agrada el olor de tu miedo, me gusta el sabor de tu sangre… ahora quiero tu cuerpo– declaró con excitación.

La mujer no soportó más la roja mirada y cerró los ojos cuando él acercó la lengua a su piel. A pesar del miedo, la cálida y húmeda caricia la hizo estremecer. El órgano recorrió su garganta y bajó hasta el hombro recién descubierto. Diana percibió la contracción de su estómago y su respiración se aceleró. De repente lo sintió retirarse, abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa, el demonio se dirigía a la puerta.

–Aséate… y prepárate para complacerme– ordenó Sesshomaru al salir de la habitación.

Diana soltó una exhalación de alivio momentáneo, su corazón seguía agitado. Se revisó el brazo y comprobó que la herida estaba cicatrizando rápidamente, extrañas propiedades las de su saliva. Tratando de mentalizarse a la idea de lo que se avecinaba, se encaminó al baño termal. La habitación seguía con su delicioso aroma a flores y comprobó que los restos de su ropa habían sido sustituidos por unas telas pulcramente dobladas.

–Diana, tienes que hacer esto… es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse– se repetía así misma, al desnudarse y entrar en el agua.

El dolor le recordó lo resentido que estaba su cuerpo, era demasiado pronto para que desapareciera la molestia.

– ¿Cuánto tardará en abrirse el portal?… debería tratar de obtener la respuesta lo más pronto posible– divagaba, al tiempo que se enjabonaba con otra esponja empapada de un nuevo aceite aromático.

–Sí, suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…– se reprochó. –Al menos debería tratar de disfrutarlo… lo peor que podría pasar es que me asesine… no, lo peor que podría suceder, es que me convierta en su esclava sexual y nunca regrese a mi hogar…– se sobresaltó con ésta última idea.

Continuaba asesando su cuerpo, cuando a lo lejos le pareció escuchar un sonido de agua corriendo, no le prestó atención y prosiguió con su actividad por varios minutos más. Finalmente, se levantó despacio y se dirigió a donde habían dejado las telas. Buscó la que fuera más próxima a una toalla grande y comenzó a retirar la humedad de su piel.

Momentos después, caminaba de un lado a otro con cierto nerviosismo, tratando de hacer tiempo.

–Bueno, creo que tendré que esperarlo…– suspiró resignada, encaminándose al cuarto contiguo.

Diana entró a la habitación sosteniendo la tela que cubría su cuerpo y enorme fue su sorpresa al ver que el demonio ya la espera en el lecho… desnudo y ansioso. Sus ojos ámbar la recorrieron con descaro, ella tragó saliva intentando mantener la calma, no había escuchado su regreso.

Sesshomaru permanecía recostado en una posición soberbia y seductora, recargado sobre mullidos cojines, se exhibía en todo su esplendor. Su hermoso cabello plateado caía por sus anchos hombros, se esparcía por sus costados y terminaba acariciando la sábana. Su fuerte pecho subía y bajaba, acompasado por la respiración, su piel blanca brillaba delineando su fina musculatura y las hermosas marcas violetas resaltaban aún más.

Hasta ese momento Diana comenzó a prestar atención a ellas, eran únicas y bellas, sin duda un símbolo de realeza. Su cuerpo reposaba a lo largo del lecho con una pierna flexionada, disimulando lo que seguía del vientre. Fuertes muslos y otras rayas violetas se podían apreciar, para la mujer era un deleite visual. Su arrogante porte finalizaba con la postura de sus brazos, uno recargado detrás de la cabeza y el otro extendido… llamándola.

– _Es un ejemplar perfecto, aunque no sea de mi especie_ – pensó Diana, mientras obedecía el llamado.

Caminó despacio y se sentó en la orilla de la mullida cama dándole la espalda.

–Sube y arrodíllate frente a mí– ordenó Sesshomaru, mirándola complacido.

Él siempre obtenía todo lo que quería y aunque ella se resistió al principio, terminó cediendo a su chantaje. Suena bajo y cruel, pero no tenía intención de tomarla por la fuerza, no sería tan placentero si ella se resistía. Prefería dominarla y someterla a sus caricias hasta que se entregara por voluntad y anhelo.

Diana disimuló su irritación, no le gustaba recibir órdenes. Subió despacio, con la tela rodeando su cuerpo y se arrodilló a su lado. Entonces se percató del fragante olor que despedía, sin duda también se había aseado para éste momento. Permaneció vertical con las manos juntas sobre sus rodillas, tratando de desviar la mirada de los ojos ambarinos que la intimidaban.

– _¡Maldita sea, me hace sentir tan nerviosa como en mi primera vez!_ – pensó fugazmente.

–Me gusta la tonalidad de tu piel, mujer– dijo, al momento que su mano delineaba el contorno de los senos sobre la tela.

Diana seguía tratando de controlar su respiración, no sabía para dónde mirar cuando él comenzó a jalar la tela con una de sus uñas. Cerró los ojos y por un momento tuvo la sensación de que los colores se le subían a la cara tras quedar completamente desnuda ante el Lord del Oeste.

Las manos del demonio comenzaron a recorrer su piel sin recato alguno. Ella no pudo evitar que un sutil gemido escapara de su boca. La posición en la que estaba permitía que él recorriera sus senos, delineara su cintura y rozara sus caderas con el filo de las garras. Aún con los ojos cerrados, lo sintió acercarse a su rostro y con sus labios comenzó un suave y lento recorrido de su mejilla hacia la oreja. Podía escucharlo respirar, inhalando el olor de su piel, agitándose por la señal olfativa que le susurraba un lúbrico deseo.

De nuevo, la húmeda lengua se hizo presente, el demonio no podía dejar de lamer la piel canela. Diana tembló, sabía que ese acto comenzaría a descontrolarla. Siempre fue sensible a las caricias en su cuello, nuca y espalda. Él lo notó y comenzó a extender el recorrido hacia sus hombros. La mujer mantenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que percibía su piel. De pronto, una nueva orden la sacó de su sopor.

–Siéntate sobre mí– indicó el demonio.

– ¿Qué dices?, pero… aún no estoy…– protestó Diana con miedo, temiendo que quisiera penetrarla en ese momento.

A pesar del reproche, Sesshomaru la sujetó por la cintura con ambas manos, jalándola hacia él y la elevó sobre su torso, obligándola a flexionar las piernas a los lados de su cadera. Diana quedó sentada sobre el marcado abdomen a escasos centímetros de la región inguinal, donde la virilidad masculina comenzaba a despertar. Ella temblaba notoriamente mientras sus manos se detenían sobre el fuerte pecho, resistiéndose al contacto pleno.

–No voy a lastimarte, a menos que me provoques– dijo Sesshomaru, mirando con morbo su reacción.

Diana tenía un gesto de angustia, por un momento pensó que la dañaría. Él sólo se divertía torturándola con sus maliciosas acciones.

– _¡Eres un desgraciado!_ – pensó para sí misma. En ese momento, sintió sus manos recorriéndole suavemente la espalda, provocando un sobresalto inesperado.

El señor del Oeste comenzó con las caricias sobre la cálida piel, transitando por el canal de la columna vertebral, subiendo hacia la nuca y bajando otra vez, el tacto de las garras era cuidadoso y sensual. Ella se dejó envolver nuevamente por las sensaciones, acercándose poco a poco hacia él. En un instante sus senos fueron acaparados por la boca masculina, su lengua descarada recorría los pezones obligándolos a endurecerse, para luego continuar con lo demás. Sutiles gemidos empezaron a escucharse.

Diana disfrutaba el rozamiento de su espalda, un delicioso escalofrió la recorría cuando los dedos alcanzaban su nuca y se perdían entre su cabello. Inconscientemente llevó sus manos a los hombros de él, donde sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear con las plateadas y ligeramente húmedas hebras.

Las manos del Lord continuaban incitando la piel de la joven, bajando por las caderas, marcando el contorno de los glúteos y acariciando con más fuerza sus muslos. Su excitación aumentaba más y más, reflejándose en su respiración agitada y en la ligera punzada, de su ahora, endurecida virilidad. En su interior, una criatura de roja mirada retozaba de felicidad.

Ella percibió la contracción de su húmedo interior, su feminidad comenzó a liberar la lubricación. Su respiración se ajustaba a los gemidos que poco a poco aumentaban. Sus manos se entretenían recorriendo los brazos y el torso de aquel adonis sobrenatural. El placer de las caricias le hacía perder la percepción por instantes, de pronto, lo escuchó inhalar más profundamente y al buscar su mirada, se encontró con la lujuria desbordada.

–Hazlo…– ordenó, al tiempo que su boca se curvaba en una mueca lasciva.

La mujer lo dudó por un instante, en el cual, él movió su bajo vientre haciendo que el grosor inicial de su miembro hurgara la entrada de su cavidad. Diana se estremeció y por reflejo trató de levantarse, las garras de Sesshomaru le sujetaron con fuerza las caderas.

–Ni lo pienses mujer… vas a sufrir si te mueves un poco más– le advirtió, mientras sus largas uñas amenazaban la piel de ella.

– ¡Espera por favor, deja que lo haga yo sola!– contestó Diana, asustada por la amenaza.

Tratando de serenarse, separó un poco más las piernas, elevó su cadera y fue retrocediendo. Sesshomaru aflojó el agarre.

– _¡Tranquila Diana, tranquila, debes controlarte!, estás bastante húmeda para recibirlo. No dejes que te intimide su tamaño, además, ésta es tu posición favorita… si, pero con humanos_ – se decía así misma en un intento por calmarse.

Diana cerró los ojos al tiempo que su respiración se detenía, su cuerpo adolorido no soportó mucho tiempo su peso en el aire y comenzó a descender sobre el endurecido miembro. El grosor del órgano comenzó a abrir su interior poco a poco. No pudo evitar cierta molestia que se reflejó en un gemido de malestar.

Sesshomaru empezó a sentir los pliegues de Diana recibiéndolo lentamente, su miembro fue abrazado por la calidez y humedad de la hembra. Un gruñido gutural escapó de su garganta al tiempo que ella clamaba también.

El cuerpo de la mujer se cimbró completamente, esa posición estimulaba otras partes nerviosas de su interior. Ella se quedó quieta por unos segundos mientras el macho la observaba atentamente.

–Por favor no te muevas, deja que yo comience… aún no me acostumbro a ti– pidió dócilmente.

Sesshomaru le sonreía con lujuria, al tiempo que tomaba su rostro con ambas manos. El filo de sus garras acarició las mejillas en un gesto de poder y control. Diana volvió a cerrar los ojos… de pronto sintió calor en los labios, después humedad y finalmente su boca fue poseída. Comenzó suave y cálido, con un roce ligero, después creció hasta convertirse en arrebato y deseo. Los labios del demonio devoraron los suyos, haciéndola perderse en un mar de sensaciones. Un delgado y lúbrico hilo de saliva los unía antes de separarse.

– _Deliciosa forma de besar, voy a quedar traumada después de esto…_ – pensó con poca lucidez.

El beso había sido perturbador, pero no tuvo más tiempo para divagar, otra orden la devolvió a la realidad.

–Comienza ahora o lo haré yo– le susurró al oído de forma imperativa.

Con calma la joven obedeció, su respiración entrecortada se sincronizó con los movimientos de su cadera al tiempo que su interior dejó de resistirse y empezó a frotar con vigor el miembro viril. Sus piernas apenas tenían fuerza para elevarse y controlar la profundidad de la penetración. El demonio comenzó a agitarse aún más por los espasmos de placer que recibía. El cadencioso subir y bajar de ella se mejoraba al paso de los segundos, pues la abundante lubricación lo permitía.

Diana recargó sus manos sobre el pecho de él, permitiendo que su espalda y cadera bailaran a un ritmo que ella controlaba. Los músculos de su cuerpo olvidaron el dolor en ese momento. Su mirada se perdía en el techo, su boca gemía y su interior se derretía.

El demonio la miraba extasiado, la hembra se entregaba de manera total a su deseo carnal. Sus manos continuaron acariciando la piel canela, estrujando perversamente sus glúteos y forzando un poco más la entrada de su miembro. Sentía perderse en una deliciosa agonía, su mente se nublaba y la bestia luchaba por escapar una vez más.

Diana divagaba entre el sopor y la realidad, su botón femenino comenzaba a regalarle convulsiones de placer que se esparcían en el interior de su ser. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo masculino con total libertad, su cadera mantenía el baile sensual y sus senos recibían atención especial.

De pronto él la jaló un poco más, su boca se aferró a su hombro y un ligero dolor la obligó a mirar. El demonio volvía a robar unas gotas de su sangre, asemejando un extraño ritual. La caricia de la lengua cicatrizó la pequeña laceración, mientras ella observaba la transformación. Las pupilas de Sesshomaru abandonaron el ámbar y se oscurecieron rodeadas de carmesí, su respiración se agitó y el deseo final aumentó. La bestia la miraba complacida y ella correspondía sin temor, mientras sus caderas mantenían el control y su propio deleite se extendía por su interior, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

Sin embargo, a la bestia le gusta dominar… con ambos brazos la inmovilizó por la espalda y la cintura, aprisionándola contra su pecho, robándole el control del movimiento. Diana se tensó al sentir la pelvis masculina acomodarse bajo ella, los fuertes muslos se doblaron, obligándola a separar más las piernas, aumentando la invasión de su interior. El embiste de la bestia comenzó.

Un sonoro quejido escapó de la hembra al sentir la renovada penetración. El macho empezó a mover su cadera aumentando la profundidad, separando los pliegues, humedeciendo aún más su virilidad. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, los gemidos pidieron por más. El cuerpo femenino se movía a otro ritmo sin poderse liberar, sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros de él, arrancando un gruñido de placer.

Diana comenzó a delirar cuando en su vientre explotó el clímax final, desde el botón del placer hacia sus paredes internas, recorriendo su espina dorsal y derramándose en todo su cuerpo. Nuevamente, la culminación del orgasmo fue poderosa y brutal.

La realidad se le nublaba ante los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por el placer, se recargó sobre el pecho del jadeante macho, donde pudo escuchar la acelerada respiración que anunciaba su estallido final.

Sesshomaru se encontraba al borde del éxtasis. Sintió a la mujer estremecerse entre sus brazos y las contracciones de su cálido interior aprisionaron con más fuerza su miembro, obligándolo a jadear sin control, al tiempo que el orgasmo explotaba incontenible en su vientre. El placer lo invadió en su totalidad y su cuerpo liberó la semilla una vez más.

El sudor de ambos empapaba las sábanas del lecho, mientras sus respiraciones trataban de estabilizarse. Él la liberó de su abrazo al tiempo que sus ojos volvían a su color ámbar, cerrándolos por un momento. Diana soltó un respiro de alivio, sin embargo no pudo moverse, quedándose sobre su pecho con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Unos minutos después el Lord trató de mover a la mujer, quien seguía en el letargo del cansancio.

–Mujer levántate, debes comer algo para recuperar las fuerzas– dijo, al tiempo que acariciaba su pelo negro.

–Por favor… déjame dormir… no puedo más– balbuceó Diana.

La sostuvo con un brazo mientras se incorporaba, la separó de su cuerpo y con suavidad la depositó sobre el lecho. Cubrió su desnudez con una sábana y posteriormente abandonó la habitación.

…

– _Para una hembra humana es muy cansado soportar el apareamiento con un demonio y tú no eres cualquier demonio_ – susurró la bestia, relajada en su interior. –Lo sé…– respondió Sesshomaru. – _¿No piensas dejarla descansar?_ – preguntó. –Sólo por ésta noche– dijo el Lord. – _Así que… ya no niegas tu deseo por ella, ¿Verdad?_ – comentó burlonamente. – ¡Silencio, deja de cuestionarme!– gruñó Sesshomaru, mientras buscaba a Jaken para darle nuevas instrucciones.

* * *

Continuará…


	11. Obediencia (parte II)

Hola a todos :D

Les traigo el siguiente capítulo, creo que está más relajado, no quiero provocar repentinos sangrados de nariz ;D

Gracias por leer y comentar :)

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Obediencia (parte II)

– ¡Jaken!, ¿Dónde estás? – llamaba Sesshomaru, mientras recorría los pasillos.

El pequeño sirviente no aparecía por ningún lado, por lo que salió al patio. Lo vio en el pórtico de entrada, hablando con una de las bestias guardianas. Momentos después regresó corriendo para ponerlo al tanto de la situación.

–Amo Sesshomaru, me reportan que un grupo de ogros está cazando sin permiso en la parte sur de sus tierras– explicó Jaken.

–Así que hoy tenemos ogros– dijo, sonriendo sutilmente. –Jaken, busca a la curandera, que atienda las solicitudes de la mujer. Has que se alimente y vigílala… no quiero errores– ordenó Sesshomaru, al tiempo que se alejaba volando.

– ¿A la curandera?, genial, ahora tengo que soportar a ésta humana mientras esté aquí– se quejó el pequeño demonio.

…

Un par de horas después, Diana despertó de su letargo. Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada, inmediatamente el dolor le recorrió el cuerpo.

–Maldición, como duele…– se quejó, tratando de gatear a la orilla de la cama. Pero la molestia física fue mayor y terminó recargándose sobre unos cojines. –No puedo, estoy muy débil. –

De pronto se escucharon pasos y voces fuera de la habitación, Diana seguía recostada boca abajo y solamente levantó el rostro cuando abrieron la puerta. Era Jaken, acompañado por otra criatura, la cual parecía ser una mujer de edad avanzada, con rasgos animales, de los cuales resaltaba su cola esponjada. Ella guardó silencio mientras se acercaban.

–Humana, ésta curandera atenderá tus dolencias, después se te dará alimento y bebida– dijo el sirviente de forma impasible.

–Vaya, que amable es tu amo, no esperaba menos de él– respondió la joven con sarcasmo.

–Tonta, deberías ser más agradecida, en otros tiempos mi amo te abría asesinado desde el primer momento– contestó de forma burlona.

– ¡Tu amo es un desgraciado y tú un sapo idiota!– gritó Diana enojada, el actuar de Jaken la alteraba.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?, humana insolente!, ya verás, le diré al señor Sesshomaru lo que has dicho– exclamó ofendido, saliendo de la habitación.

La extraña anciana siguió al pequeño demonio con la mirada hasta que se retiró, después volteó a ver a Diana.

– ¿No puedes levantarte, verdad?– preguntó amablemente.

Diana no relajó su gesto de molestia y cuestionó irritada.

– ¿Quién eres, qué eres y qué te ordenó tu señor?–

–Mi nombre es Aki, soy un demonio zorro y tengo órdenes de atender tu malestar físico. Soy curandera y tengo conocimientos de medicina humana, a veces he curado a la niña Rin cuando se enferma. No soy tu enemiga, sólo sigo las órdenes de Lord Sesshomaru– explicó la anciana tranquilamente.

Diana la miró unos instantes y después dejó escapar un suspiro, tendría que acostumbrarse a las criaturas y situaciones de ese lugar mientras estuviera ahí. No podía hacer nada respecto al trato con Sesshomaru, así que no le quedaba más que aceptar lo que le ofrecía.

–Me llamo Diana y necesito asearme– dijo finalmente.

La anciana asintió con una sonrisa y se acercó a ella, con cuidado la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó a las aguas termales. Varios minutos después, la joven terminó de bañarse y la mujer zorro le ofreció un té de extrañas hierbas moradas.

–Bebe esto, te ayudará a recuperar las fuerzas– explicó la curandera.

–Sabe amargo– se quejó Diana. –De todas maneras no creo que se me quite el dolor corporal tan pronto. –

–Eso se puede solucionar con esto– contestó, enseñándole una vasija con una sustancia de tonalidad coral.

Diana hizo un gesto de aprobación, se recostó boca abajo sobre una tela y dejó que la anciana comenzara a colocar la sustancia sobre su piel, al tiempo que le daba un suave masaje. El efecto fue casi inmediato, su cuerpo empezó a relajarse.

–Se siente muy bien– comentó la joven.

–Eres la única humana, aparte de Rin, que el amo Sesshomaru ha traído a éste lugar, ¿Eres su pareja?– preguntó curiosa la curandera.

La mujer se tensó al contestar.

– ¡No!, no soy nada de tu amo, por azares del destino caí en sus garras y como su olfato de perro le dice que huelo a hembra fértil, sólo quiere violarme hasta el cansancio– respondió crudamente.

–Ya veo, detectó tu celo, te trajo a la fuerza y ahora estás sometida a lo que su instinto diga. Me lo imaginé desde que percibí tu olor, las hembras humanas de aquí no huelen así– respondió la anciana zorro sin inmutarse. –Pero tengo que decir, que el amo Sesshomaru jamás había hecho algo como esto, a él no le agradan del todo los humanos, ni los mestizos. Tú eres un caso especial. –

–Desconozco porque mi cuerpo despide esa señal que sólo ustedes huelen, pero en éste momento ya no me importa, sólo quiero que tu amo cumpla con su palabra y me deje marchar– volvió a responder Diana enojada.

–El periodo de celo en los demonios tiene como objetivo el apareamiento y la fecundación para reproducirnos, es un instinto básico en todos los seres vivos. Sin embargo, no todos los demonios buscan eso. No creo que Lord Sesshomaru desee preñarte, no le agradan los mestizos. Puede ser que sólo se trate de deseo, pero tampoco puedo garantizarlo, ha cambiado mucho en los últimos tiempos– explicó la curandera.

– _¿Preñarme?, debe ser una broma_ – pensó Diana sobresaltada. – _No, no lo creo, ese demonio sólo quiere poseerme por puro placer. Estos seres no son tan diferentes de los humanos, en cuanto al sexo por diversión se refiere_ – recapacitó con más calma. –No me interesa lo que tu señor quiera, sólo espero que respete el trato que tenemos– contestó finalmente.

–Lord Sesshomaru siempre cumple sus promesas y sus amenazas, ha sido así desde que lo conozco– dijo Aki, mientras concluía su actividad. –He terminado, el bálsamo tardará unas horas en hacer que el dolor desaparezca por completo. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada respecto a las heridas que te hizo en la piel, debes esperar a que cicatricen solas– finalizó.

–Por lo menos ya no me arden tanto. –

–En cuanto al té, tómalo dos veces más después de comer– indicó la mujer zorro.

Diana buscó con que vestirse entre las telas dobladas y para su sorpresa, se encontró con una bata de su talla. Aki la ayudó a salir de la habitación y se dirigieron al comedor.

…

– ¡Ya era hora humana, tengo hambre!– dijo Jaken con voz chillona.

–Nadie te pidió que me esperaras, rana fea– le respondió ella.

–Para ti, soy el señor Jaken. Además, tengo que vigilar que te alimentes– replicó, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

La joven solamente le hizo una mueca de burla y lo ignoró mientras tomaba asiento junto a la curandera. Las viandas fueron servidas y todos empezaron a comer.

…

La tarde avanzó un poco más, la anciana salió a los alrededores en busca de más plantas medicinales. Diana se encontraba sentada en el jardín interior, bajo la vigilancia de Jaken, quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

–Oye, ¿Por qué no me dejas sola por un rato?– preguntó la mujer.

–Créeme que no estoy feliz con esto, pero si no te vigilo, podrías volver a escapar y el señor Sesshomaru ahora si me cortaría la cabeza– se justificó.

– ¿Y dónde está tu señor ahora?– interrogó ella de nuevo.

–Cazando a otros demonios, el amo Sesshomaru es muy celoso de sus tierras y le molesta que entren en ellas sin su permiso– explicó el sirviente.

–Dime una cosa, ¿Por qué mentiste sobre la cueva con forma de luna?– preguntó Diana, cambiando el tema.

–No sé nada de esa cueva, no tiene caso que me preguntes, sólo el señor Sesshomaru sabe cuando se abre. Lo único que puedo decir al respecto, es que los humanos que salieron de esa gruta, murieron devorados por las bestias del monte. Tú tuviste suerte de encontrarnos– concluyó el pequeño demonio.

En ese momento se escuchó el aviso del vigilante. – ¡Lord Sesshomaru, ha vuelto!–

Diana sintió un ligero nerviosismo y Jaken corrió al encuentro de su amo, de pronto se paró en seco. Sesshomaru venía cubierto en gran parte de su atuendo, con lo que parecía ser sangre muy oscura.

– ¡Amo bonito, ¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿Qué sucedió?!– preguntó sobresaltado el sirviente.

–Cállate Jaken, no es mi sangre… simplemente había demasiadas bestias que me subestimaron– dijo el Lord, tranquila y fríamente.

La joven lo observó a distancia mientras caminaba por el pasillo opuesto a donde se encontraba. Él volteó a verla y le dirigió un gesto malicioso al tiempo que se relamía los labios, después desapareció en otro corredor. La mujer sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

– _Al parecer, es un demonio bastante peligroso. No me agrada ni tantito la idea de permanecer aquí por más tiempo_ – pensó, conforme bebía la última taza del té preparado por Aki. En ese momento se percató de que el cansancio general había desaparecido. –Vaya, la curandera tenía razón, ya no me siento fatigada y el cuerpo ya no me duele tanto. –

…

La noche llegó, Diana caminaba por los pasillos sin saber a qué habitación dirigirse. De pronto, la llamaron desde un corredor apartado.

–Mujer, ven aquí– se escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru.

Diana tragó saliva.

– _No puede ser, es muy pronto… aún estoy adolorida por lo de hace rato_ – pensó nerviosa, mientras caminaba hacia lo que parecía un gran salón.

Al ingresar, vio al señor del Oeste sentado con arrogante pose, en un lujoso diván de hermosos acabados. Solamente vestía una bata de color marfil, ligeramente abierta, que revelaba su piel hasta el abdomen. Él la miró fijamente al tiempo que bebía sake de un pequeño recipiente. La mujer se detuvo a la mitad del salón.

–Acércate… no pienso tocarte por el momento– habló impasible.

– ¿Qué deseas entonces?– preguntó Diana con reserva.

– ¿Quieres que te diga cuando se abrirá la cueva?– dijo, sonriendo con malicia.

Diana se sorprendió, en realidad quería esa información, pero sabía que tendría un costo. Aunque le revele la fecha, nada cambiará, ella tendrá que seguir atendiendo sus deseos por el tiempo restante.

–Sí, quiero saber cuándo será– contestó decidida.

–Bien, te lo diré después de que me complazcas… con tu boca– declaró con perversión, separando los muslos y exhibiendo su entrepierna aún cubierta por la tela.

La mujer se quedó sin palabras, la petición fue demasiado directa y descarada.

– _¿Cómo es posible que me pida eso?… ¿Cómo es que sabe acerca de eso?_ – razonó, tratando de asimilar la sorprendente solicitud.

–Estoy esperado tu respuesta, mujer– volvió a hablar Sesshomaru.

– _¡Maldito demonio… bien, seguiré tu juego!_ – accedió, reiniciando sus pasos hacia él. –Lo haré y espero que el señor del Oeste cumpla con su palabra– dijo Diana seriamente, sosteniéndole la mirada.

El Lord sonreía con deleite, al tiempo que terminaba de beber. La siguió con la mirada hasta que la mujer quedó frente a él. Ella se arrodilló despacio y sus manos se posaron en sus fuertes muslos. Los ojos femeninos lo miraban con furia por el nuevo chantaje, pero no le importaba, solamente deseaba someterla a sus apetitos.

Diana lo miró por unos segundos más, después soltó un suspiro de resignación al momento en que bajaba la vista por el pecho, el abdomen y finalmente a la entrepierna, que parecía reaccionar con su cercanía. Ella percibió el fresco aroma de su cuerpo, era sumamente agradable y seductor.

Comenzó a recorrer sus muslos con cierto deseo. A pesar de todo, la mujer no podía evitar sentirse atraída por ese demonio, cuya belleza física resultaba difícil de ignorar. Lentamente retiró la tela que cubría el área genital, el miembro comenzó a despertar. Diana lo miró sorprendida, realmente era un excelente ejemplar de virilidad. Su grosor y longitud eran dignos de un semental. Después de todo, Sesshomaru era un macho alfa en toda la extensión de la palabra.

– _Jaja, ¿Qué pasa contigo Diana, cómo puedes expresarte así de éste íncubo, que te atrapó para convertirte en su concubina temporal?_ – se rió para sí misma, al descubrirse admirando al demonio. – _¿Qué más da?, si me niego ahora, sé que me obligará_ – continuaba meditando, mientras sus manos recorrían las ingles, pasaban por el pubis y finalmente rodeaban la base del órgano viril.

Sesshomaru jadeó levemente ante el suave tacto. Poco a poco el roce de su miembro comenzó a excitarlo, su mirada morbosa se deleitaba con la mujer a sus pies. De pronto, se estremeció al sentir una ligera caricia en el área testicular. La hembra se tomaba la libertad de manosearlo sin reserva y eso lo estimuló aún más. Se recargó en el respaldo del diván y cerrando los ojos, se dejó llevar.

Diana sabía qué hacer, con algo de lectura y un poco de práctica, se pueden conseguir muchas cosas de un macho ansioso sabiendo donde tocar. Sus manos se distribuían las tareas de recorrer el miembro y acariciar la bolsa seminal. Finalmente la erección alcanzó su punto álgido y la humedad se empezó a manifestar. Con su dedo inició el suave recorrido de la punta, lento y sin prisa. El demonio soltó otro gemido y ella sonrío complacida.

Despacio la lengua femenina se acercó, la fresca caricia rodeó el contorno, subió y bajó. Ella se retira un poco, sólo para cambiar la ubicación del recorrido. Ahora sigue la fricción del tallo, de la base hacia arriba una y otra vez sin dejar área libre de su lúbrica saliva. El demonio no pude dejar de mirar a la hembra, parece divagar, el cálido masaje lo perturba ya.

Las manos de Diana sujetan la endurecida virilidad y su lengua sigue jugando, como si se tratara de un helado. Recorriendo la base, subiendo por el tronco y culminando en el grosor, la lujuria escurre sin control. Repite una y otra vez, dejando que el demonio agonice y suplique. Él no lo dirá, pero con la mirada implorará.

La hembra lo mira libidinosa y pareciera que los papeles se intercambian, ella tiene el control ahora y los ojos ambarinos lo constatan. El macho está en trance, pronto caerá al abismo, por ésta ocasión se deja someter, sólo es placer. Los gemidos masculinos continúan al ritmo de la lengua femenina, que ahora lo abraza y lo humedece dentro de su boca. La fricción es suave y constante, las sensaciones se desbordan en su interior, el final está por llegar.

Diana no pierde de vista el gesto masculino, atenta a su reacción, escuchando su fiero jadeo y sintiéndolo temblar. Percibe la dureza de su miembro y la contracción de su ser, ella retira su boca y las manos toman el control de la carnal fricción. El macho cierra los ojos y clama ante el éxtasis final, su cuerpo se estremece en su totalidad, el orgasmo lo colma ya. La joven siente la cálida simiente inundar sus manos y escurrir entre sus dedos, sorprendente cantidad. Ella sonríe con disimulo, mientras espera a que el Lord vuelva a la realidad.

–Pasado mañana…– susurra el demonio, perdido en el placer.

La mujer se incorpora con calma y abandona el salón.

– _Pasado mañana es demasiado tiempo… espero que sea verdad_ – pensó, al tiempo que caminaba rumbo a la habitación principal.

* * *

Continuará…


	12. Obediencia (parte III)

Hola a todos :D

Perdón por el retraso, les dejo el penúltimo capítulo ;)

Definitivamente ya no voy a escribir este tipo de fics por un rato, porque se me escapan de las manos y luego no sé como avanzarlos XD

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

Saludos.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 12: Obediencia (parte III)

– _Mmm, que deliciosa sensación…_ – susurró su mente. – _Es tan suave y cálida…_ – volvió a murmurar. De pronto, una caricia húmeda en su hombro la arrancó de su letargo. Diana abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con el rostro de Sesshomaru.

El demonio se encontraba sobre ella, aprisionándola contra el lecho. Fue tan sigiloso que no lo escuchó llegar, no lo sintió moverse hasta que comenzó a acariciarla, no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que su lengua la despertó. Su extraña sonrisa y hermosos ojos le daban los buenos días.

–Estoy soñando…– musitó suavemente la mujer, sin querer asimilar la escena.

–Es la realidad… y es hora de disfrutar– le respondió con tono sensual, mientras comenzaba a desnudarla.

Diana trató de protestar, pero sus labios fueron aprisionados en un suave y húmedo beso. Ella quiso apartarlo, pero fue traicionada por su propio deseo. Para cuando se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde, su boca ya respondía al dulce ósculo. En ese momento se percató de que las caricias previas, percibidas entre sueños, ya habían comenzado a tener efecto sobre su cuerpo.

El Lord la liberó para que respirara, su boca se dirigió a su cuello, sus manos se posesionaron de sus senos y comenzaron a recorrerlos. Ella tembló por la atrevida caricia y sin darse cuenta, su respiración se incrementó.

– _No puede ser, ¿Qué me ha hecho para que comience a desearlo tanto?_ – se preguntaba Diana, tratando de buscar una respuesta a su tan repentino e inquieto estado.

Las caricias eran suaves y cálidas con la clara intención de excitarla. Sin prisa, las manos bajaban por su cintura, se distraían en sus caderas y los labios se entretenían con sus pezones. Suave recorrido iba y venía refrescando la piel, erizando los poros y transmitiendo señales celestiales a la mente femenina. Ella se dejó llevar y su rostro se contorsionó en una sonrisa de goce que no pudo reprimir.

Las manos de él continuaron el camino hacia los muslos, suavemente y sin detenerse, comenzó a estimular la parte interna de ellos. Inconscientemente Diana trataba de mantenerlos unidos, pero fue distraída por húmedos besos recorriendo su vientre, mientras el torso masculino se interponía entre sus piernas, quedando expuesta ante el lascivo macho que no frenó su bucal recorrido, dirigiéndose al sur del cuerpo femenino.

Diana liberó un profundo gemido ante semejante sensación, la lengua masculina humedecía su flor. Una punzada de placer la invadió y su columna vertebral se arqueó cuando el órgano labial la recorrió sin consideración. La reacción instintiva de autoprotección la impulsó a querer cerrar sus extremidades, pero las manos del demonio se lo impidieron en un instante.

Sesshomaru le sujetó ambas piernas con cierta crueldad, nada interrumpiría su lúbrica actividad. Sin contemplación lamia una y otra vez la entrada de la mujer, provocando húmedas consecuencias y fragantes deseos. Su olfato se colmó del aroma femenino, su instinto se desbocó y la bestia se liberó.

La hembra se retorcía en frenético placer, nada la preparó para semejante tortura, su mente perdía la cordura. Arañando las sábanas del lecho trataba de sujetarse a la realidad, pero el roce sin mesura la descontroló al final. Percibió a la bestia colocarse sobre ella, abrió los ojos y contempló la escarlata mirada, mientras la dureza masculina tocaba su entrada.

La penetró en una sola embestida, sin contemplación ni piedad, la abundante lubricación amortiguó el dolor y las paredes internas abrazaron su longitud. Diana clamó con más fuerza, clavando ahora sus uñas en los hombros del macho como respuesta a la brusca unión. El demonio comenzó a mover las caderas en una oscilación feroz, obligándola a gemir, haciéndola temblar y exigiendo que le marcara la piel una vez más.

La respuesta de ambos cuerpos no se hizo esperar, entre agitadas respiraciones y salado sudor, la ola de sensaciones se derramó en su interior y la convulsión del orgasmo total los invadió.

Sesshomaru quedó recargado sobre ella con su respiración acariciándole el cuello, dejándose llevar por el reposo final. Diana, aún agitada, lo abrazaba por la nuca mientras contemplaba sus uñas matizadas de carmesí. Ambos permanecieron quietos hasta que la serenidad llegó.

– _Que delicioso despertar… es demasiado placentero después de todo…_ – aceptó con una sonrisa. Trató de moverse, pero el peso de él se lo impedía. –Oye, no me dejas respirar– se quejó sutilmente.

Sesshomaru levantó la cara con una expresión somnolienta y satisfecha, al tiempo que la dejaba en libertad. Se recostó al lado, dejándose llevar por el sopor del sueño.

– _Quien lo diría, tiene una cara de satisfacción que no disimula_ – meditó Diana al verlo reposar, probablemente era la única humana que tenía el privilegio de contemplar al señor del Oeste en tan íntimo escenario.

Con calma se retiró del lecho, se vistió y salió de la habitación.

…

Rato después, terminaba de desayunar mientras Aki preparaba otro té curativo.

– ¿Sigues cansada?– preguntó la anciana.

–Un poco todavía, es culpa de tu amo por visitarme a cualquier hora– dijo la joven con algo de queja.

–Ya veo, Lord Sesshomaru parece estar encaprichado contigo… a pesar de que ya acabó tu periodo de celo– comentó con reserva la curandera.

– ¿Así que ya no percibes la señal olfativa en mi?– preguntó Diana curiosa.

–Ayer en la noche disminuyó hasta desaparecer. Pero veo que a mi señor no le importó– explicó.

–Es lo que insinuaste… sólo deseo y capricho de tu amo– declaró fastidiada.

–Lo lamento jovencita, no puedo hacer nada por ti. Pero puedes confiar en que el amo Sesshomaru respetará el trato que tiene contigo– finalizó Aki.

Diana hizo un gesto de afirmación y terminó de beber.

…

El día avanzó un poco más y ella recorría los pasillos con curiosidad, dado que no se le prohibió andar por la estancia. Se entretenía observando las decoraciones y las bellas pinturas del gran salón. En especial una de ellas, donde se mostraba un gran perro blanco sobre un risco y con el cielo nuboso como fondo.

–Vaya, que bella pintura– comentó Diana admirándola.

Estaba tan distraída que no percibió la llegada de alguien.

–Mujer, presta atención– se escuchó una voz a su espalda.

Ella se sobresaltó al tiempo que volteaba para encontrarse con Sesshomaru mirándola indiferente. Estaba vestido con su atuendo completo, terminando de colocarse las espadas. Diana permaneció en silencio, esperando cualquier extraña petición por parte del Lord.

–Puedes ir y venir dentro de estos muros, puedes pedir lo que quieras en el comedor y la curandera te atenderá en lo que requieras. Pero no trates de irte, sabes que te encontraré. No olvides que me perteneces hasta el día de mañana– declaró sin inmutarse.

Diana no dijo nada, solamente hizo un gesto de molestia por la última frase. Cuando Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y se retiró del salón, ella le dedicó varios gestos de disgusto.

– _¡Estúpido!_ –

Para distraerse, decidió seguir recorriendo el lugar. Jaken no la vigilaba, por lo que supuso que había salido con su amo. En cuanto al resto de los habitantes, exceptuando a la anciana zorro, se mantenían a distancia de ella.

…

Llegó la noche y para ese momento ya estaba muy inquieta, pensando en el día siguiente y el posible regreso a su tiempo. También estaba preocupada por lo que haría el Lord del Oeste. No lo había vuelto a ver desde lo acontecido en la mañana, pero eso no era garantía de que no la visitaría más tarde. Ella sabía que no podría marcharse sin volver a pasar antes por los brazos del soberbio demonio.

Con algo de aburrimiento terminó de cenar, se despidió de Aki y se retiró para darse un baño, ya que necesitaba aliviar la sensación de calor que sentía, así como la molestia del encierro.

Ya en la habitación de aguas termales, sentada sobre la piedra lisa, comenzó a humedecer su piel con calma, dejando que la esponja la acariciara suavemente. Cerró los ojos, se mojó el cabello, la cara y el cuello, permitiendo que su nariz se distrajera con el aroma del ambiente.

En ese momento tuvo la sensación de que la observaban. A pesar de tener agua en el rostro, abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar su vista a la entrada del lugar, la puerta estaba abierta.

–Recuerdo haberla cerrado…– dijo sorprendida.

De pronto sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, la misma que le indicaba la cercanía de Sesshomaru. Ella volteó despacio, sólo para confirmar, que era el Lord quien la miraba.

–Vaya, has vuelto después de todo– habló Diana con calma.

El demonio estaba sentado sobre una de las piedras de la orilla, observándola con una sutil sonrisa. La cual resultó extraña para la mujer, ya que sus muecas eran de otro tipo y reflejaban otras emociones.

– ¿Por qué no haces un poco de ruido al llegar?– preguntó ella con cierta confianza.

–Continua, quiero ver cómo te acaricias a ti misma– habló finalmente.

Diana abrió los ojos sorprendida, sabía que algo así podría pasar. Ella suspiró y obedeció, ya no había espacio para el pudor, no después de que él ya conocía su cuerpo. Con tranquilidad movió la esponja, haciéndola recorrer su cuello, pasar por sus hombros, bajar por sus costados, avanzar sobre su estómago y finalmente subir por en medio de sus pechos. Nuevamente la empapó en el agua y volteando a ver al demonio con gesto pícaro, la comenzó a exprimir sobre cada uno de sus senos.

Sesshomaru no perdía detalle, era un espectáculo encantador que le hacía relamerse los labios sin darse cuenta. Le gustaba verla recorrer su piel, observar como la espuma bajaba por su cuerpo cual lenta caricia. Por un instante su respiración se agitó cuando ella volteó a verlo, haciendo caer el agua sobre sus pechos. Eso lo alteró y su bestia le susurró con lujuria.

– _Está provocándonos… ¿No te gustaría que nos acariciara con su esponja?_ –

El Lord sonrió complacido, bajó de su ubicación y comenzó a deshacerse de su atuendo. Diana lo miraba sin perder detalle, quería grabar en su mente cada parte de su anatomía, en especial las hermosas marcas violetas que le cruzaban brazos, costados y piernas. Completamente desnudo entró al agua, acercándose a la mujer que permanecía sentada.

Por un instante Diana sintió un ligero espasmo en el estómago, aún no se acostumbraba a la cercanía de tan magnífico ejemplar masculino. Para tratar de evadir la mirada ámbar, dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cara, cerrándole los ojos. En ese momento el demonio, ya frente a ella, tomó la esponja de sus manos y comenzó a acariciarla con la misma, volviendo a recorrer su agitado pecho, bajando suavemente por los costados, pasando por el lateral de su cadera y surcando lentamente sus muslos. Una por una, ambas piernas quedaron cubiertas con la aromática espuma.

–Date la vuelta, mujer– solicitó Sesshomaru.

Lentamente Diana se puso de pie y le dio la espalda aún con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por tan sensuales atenciones. La suave esponja siguió liberando espuma, la cual caía con total libertad desde su nuca y hombros, recorriendo el canal de su columna hasta perderse en el comienzo de sus glúteos. La mujer entró en un estado de relajación, disfrutando del momento.

El Lord amplió su sonrisa, complacido de lo que provocaba, era una experiencia única que disfrutaba a pesar de que ella fuese humana. Jamás lo aceptaría ante nadie, sólo para sí mismo lo admitiría.

– _Quiero sus caricias…_ – susurraron de nuevo en su mente.

Sesshomaru la tomó de los hombros y la hizo voltear.

–Es tu turno– dijo, colocando la esponja en las manos femeninas al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

Diana, un poco agitada, volvió a refrescar la esponja y la dejó escurrir sobre el plateado cabello del demonio, quien cerró los ojos con suma confianza. Repitió el proceso una vez más y después comenzó a acariciar su rostro, admirando las rayas de sus mejillas y la luna de su frente.

– _Bonitas marcas, ¿Serán tatuajes?_ – pensó vagamente.

Entonces su atención se desvió a los hombros, espalda y brazos, donde se percató de las cicatrices en su piel. Eran los rasguños que ella le había hecho en los anteriores encuentros. Le pareció extraño, ya que al ser una criatura sobrenatural, su habilidad de curación debería haber borrado las marcas. Decidió no preguntar, era mejor seguir deleitándose con el espectáculo visual.

El Lord del Oeste permanecía relajado con los ojos cerrados, aceptando los mimos y permitiendo que la mujer lo tocara con total libertad. Las manos acariciaban su pecho, recorrían su marcado abdomen y subían por sus costados. Se percató de que ella comenzó a entretenerse con su espalda. Su cabello plateado fue recorrido a su hombro izquierdo y la esponja acarició su piel. Subía y bajaba como un húmedo beso, reconociendo cada musculo y vertebra de su columna. Sintió ligeras cosquillas en la nuca, hechas por los dedos femeninos que jugaban con la cascada de su pelo. Podía percibir su mirada examinando los rasguños dejados por ella misma. Sabía que se cuestionaba el porqué seguían ahí, sin embargo, él no respondería sus dudas.

La mujer terminó de enjabonar, volvió a colocarse frente a él y comenzó a recorrer su pecho y abdomen. De pronto dudó al tocar sus fuertes muslos y el demonio abrió los ojos, sonriéndole con burla.

– ¿Que sucede, te da miedo tocarme un poco más?– le dijo, tomándola de la barbilla.

–Yo no…– trató de contestar la joven, pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por la boca del Lord, quien se posesionó de sus labios con un profundo beso.

De repente lo sintió acercarse más y repegar su cuerpo. Las manos masculinas la apresaron por la cintura impidiendo su escape. Ella se percató de como todo su ser empezó a temblar y su piel se erizó en un escalofrió a pesar de la temperatura ambiental. Ambos se separaron y su respiración los traicionaba ya.

Sesshomaru comenzó a besar el cuello femenino y sus manos la sujetaron, ahora por la espalda, obligando la caricia de los senos contra su torso. La sintió estremecerse y después corresponderle con el abrazo de su nuca y el agarre de su cabello. Ambas pieles resbalaron una contra la otra debido a la espuma y el calor de sus cuerpos se incrementó sutilmente. En un momento inesperado, él la levantó con el mismo abrazo y caminó hacia una pequeña caída de agua, donde ambos fueron cubiertos por el líquido, dejando limpia cada parte de su dermis.

Diana mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las caricias, cuando de pronto, comenzó a sentir el despertar del miembro masculino. En ese mismo instante su interior se contrajo en un lúbrico espasmo, indicándole que su cavidad ya se preparaba. La respiración del Lord se alteró aún más, sus manos se aferraron a los glúteos y en un segundo la levantó en el aire, obligándola a separar las piernas y a colocarlas en torno a su cintura.

– ¡Espera, todavía no estoy lista!– trató de hablar Diana con el rostro empapado.

–Mi olfato me dice otra cosa…– le contestó el demonio, sonriendo con malicia mientras la sujetaba con más fuerza contra su abdomen, manteniéndola a corta distancia de su virilidad.

Lentamente comenzó a moverse en el agua rumbo a la orilla, sosteniendo a la hembra y hundiendo el rostro en medio de sus senos. La mujer se sujetaba a sus hombros mientras era llevada a la otra habitación, sin embargo, no llegó al lecho. Su espalda fue recargada contra la pared, revelándole las intenciones del macho, que la miraba con deseo.

El cuerpo masculino se repego y el grosor de su miembro comenzó a abrir su húmeda flor. Diana se estremeció al momento de la penetración. Sus pliegues fueron separados lenta y suavemente, al tiempo que Sesshomaru aprisionó sus caderas, arañándole la piel, haciéndola gemir de dolor y placer.

El movimiento de su pelvis se hizo lento y cadencioso, la lubricación facilitaba la profundidad y ambos vientres se tocaban en perfecta armonía. Diana comenzó a sentir la ola de placer creciendo en su interior, sus jadeos se hicieron más fuertes, su corazón se aceleró y su cavidad palpitó alrededor del miembro. En ese momento el macho dejó de moverse, arrancándola de su lascivo delirio. Ella suspiró con queja al sentirlo abandonar su feminidad.

– ¿Porque…?– susurró anhelante en su oído.

–Calma, esto aún no termina– le respondió agitado, mientras la llevaba al lecho.

Diana mantenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba con dificultad y frustración. El actuar del demonio había sido cruel, ya que su interior clamaba por el éxtasis acumulado, esperando explotar en todo su ser. Sintió las sedosas sábanas acariciarla, ella extendió su cuerpo esperándolo, pero no percibió su cercanía. Abrió los ojos, estaba arrodillado frente a ella, mirándola con un gesto que delataba su deleite al hacerla esperar un poco más.

– _Eres un desgraciado, ¿Por qué me haces esperar…?_ – pensó con enojo.

Sesshomaru disfrutaba verla tan suplicante, sin embargo, la punzada de su sexo le ordenó continuar. Se acercó a ella y sujetándola por un brazo, la hizo girar boca abajo. La mujer trató de protestar, pero él la tomó por las caderas y la hizo levantarse para quedar sobre sus extremidades.

Diana se sorprendió ante el rápido movimiento y sin poder reaccionar, lo sintió colocarse sobre ella. Sus brazos se posicionaron junto a los suyos, su torso le acarició la espalda, su pelvis se repego con descaro a sus glúteos y su poderosa erección rozó la entrada de su cavidad.

– ¡Despacio, por favor hazlo despacio!– suplicó nerviosa, al verse en tan repentina posición.

–Relaja tu cuerpo, no quiero lastimarte– jadeó en su oído el ansioso Lord.

La hembra lo sintió entrar muy despacio, el grosor del miembro se fue abriendo paso entre sus pliegues. La humedad permitió de nuevo el acceso a su feminidad. Las uñas se clavaron en las sábanas al recibirlo en su totalidad y su respiración se alteró aún más.

El macho gruñó de placer al sentirse abrazado, su bestia se agitaba ansiosa esperando la libertad. Se quedó quieto por unos momentos, disfrutando las descargas de placer que ya corrían por su espina dorsal. La hembra parecía perder la razón ante semejante estimulación, su interior empezó a escurrir y sus muslos fueron humedecidos por lúbricos hilos. El vaivén inició lento y moderado, los gemidos de ella escaparon.

La respiración de Sesshomaru acariciaba el oído femenino, su piel blanca frotaba la tez canela y en su mente bailaba una idea. Diana estaba entregada al delirio, su cuerpo se estremecía y la realidad ya no percibía. Él la sujetó con un brazo por la cintura, al tiempo que su pelvis comenzó a embestirla sin mesura. Ambos cuerpos danzaban al ritmo del deseo, se perdían en las convulsiones del placer, exudaban anhelo y gemían a más no poder. Carnal unión de macho y hembra en antiquísimo ritual, buscando la cumbre final.

La bestia se regodeó de alegría mientras tomaba el control, su húmeda lengua el hombro derecho lamió y con ansiedad, lo mordió. Ella gritó de dolor, su sangre era robada nuevamente. En ese momento el salvaje orgasmo los invadió, imparable y sin control, estallando en su interior. Macho y hembra clamaron a la par y sus cuerpos liberaron la húmeda recompensa final.

Diana dejó caer la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre el lecho, respirando agitadamente a punto del colapso. Sesshomaru se mantuvo sobre ella con ambos brazos, jadeante y sin moverse un palmo.

La relajación llega lentamente y el cansancio general se hace presente. El sopor del sueño los abraza y la oscura noche avanza.

* * *

Continuará…


	13. Regreso

Hola a todos :D

Antes que nada, gracias por leer ésta historia, producto de mi activa imaginación. Estoy muy contenta de haberla terminado, no sabía que se extendería tanto cuando la publique hace un mes, pero bueno aquí estamos.

Les dejo el capítulo final.

Abrazos ;)

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 13: Regreso

El nuevo día se hizo presente y la luz matutina despertó a Diana.

– ¿Ya amaneció, qué hora será?– se cuestionó. Repentinamente el entumecimiento de su cuerpo la sobresaltó. –Cielos, ya no puedo más, esto ha sido demasiado– se quejó con malestar.

Levantó la vista y examinó su alrededor para confirmar que se encontraba sola en la habitación. Trató de incorporarse lentamente mientras llamaba a la vieja curandera.

– ¡Aki, ven por favor, necesito tu ayuda!– gritó con fuerza.

Un par de minutos después la anciana llegó, cargando lo necesario para atenderla. Se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse, al tiempo que se percató de la herida en su hombro.

– ¿El amo Sesshomaru te mordió?– preguntó la anciana con sorpresa.

Diana la volteó a ver extrañada y después revisó su hombro. La dentellada hecha por el demonio no estaba cicatrizada y aunque no sangraba, permanecía punzante. Ella no se había percatado hasta ese momento.

–Sí, ésta vez me mordió con fuerza… pensé que sanaría como las otras, pero veo que no… me duele bastante– se quejó de dolor.

La anciana miraba la herida y parecía meditar.

– ¿Sucede algo, verdad?, ¿Por qué lo hizo?– interrogó Diana.

–Primero vamos al agua, te ayudaré a asearte y atenderé tus dolencias– le respondió la curandera.

…

Varios minutos después, la joven bebía de nuevo el té de hierbas moradas, mientras la mujer zorro terminaba de colocarle el bálsamo para el dolor corporal.

– ¿Significa algo ésta mordida?– insistió nuevamente.

–La herida en tu hombro es una señal para otros demonios, indica posesión– explicó Aki sin rodeos. –En otras palabras, Lord Sesshomaru te marcó como de su propiedad. –

Diana abrió los ojos sorprendida por semejante revelación.

– ¿De su propiedad?, ¡No soy un objeto ni un animal para que haga eso conmigo!– respondió irritada.

–Jovencita, no sé de dónde vienes, pero aquí las cosas son diferentes, los demonios tenemos otras reglas y costumbres. Para otras hembras, sería un honor portar esa marca, ya que implica el favor y la protección de quien te la hizo, en éste caso, el poderoso señor del Oeste. Sin embargo, tu molestia es entendible, no es común que esto le suceda a una humana– detalló la anciana.

La muchacha mantenía un gesto de estupefacción mientras escuchaba, sabía que las costumbres eran diferentes en otras épocas, pero ésta situación era muy desconcertante.

–Está bien, como digas… no quiero discutir sobre algo que no comprendo, sólo quiero irme de aquí– contestó, al tiempo que comenzaba a vestirse.

–Yo me retiro, mi tarea aquí ha terminado. Cuídate Diana– se despidió la mujer zorro.

–Gracias por todo Aki– dijo la joven, mientras la veía marcharse.

…

Momentos después, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al jardín interno, cuando de pronto, Jaken le salió al paso.

–Humana, tengo órdenes del amo Sesshomaru. Debó llevarte al bosque, a la cueva de donde viniste– declaró el pequeño demonio.

La joven se sorprendió al instante.

– ¿Estás diciendo la verdad pequeño sapo?–

–No tengo porque mentir, estoy muy feliz de que te marches, humana fastidiosa– contestó él. –Pero si no me crees… puedes quedarte aquí y esperar a mi amo– finalizó burlonamente.

–Está bien, te creo, vámonos de una vez– dijo la mujer, nerviosa ante su comentario.

En el patio del lugar ya esperaba el dragón de dos cabezas, listo para volar. Diana tragó saliva al ver que debía montar nuevamente sobre la criatura fantástica, aunque eso era lo de menos, con tal de abandonar ese lugar. Despacio trepó al lomo del reptil, resintiendo todavía el dolor de su cuerpo. Jaken también subió y comenzó a dirigir las riendas.

…

Tiempo después, descendieron cerca del arroyo y la joven bajó de la montura.

–Bien, aquí te quedas humana. La cueva está detrás de esos árboles, espero que no te coman las bestias jeje– dijo el sirviente entre risas, al tiempo que se elevaba de nuevo con el dragón.

– ¡Oye, espera!– gritó Diana, pero él ya se alejaba. – ¡Rayos con ese pequeño idiota!– reclamó al tiempo que revisaba los alrededores, le preocupaba no poder ubicar la cueva de la Luna.

Empezó a caminar en dirección de los arboles señalados. Al salir de entre los arbustos, su estómago se contrajo dolorosamente, ante ella se encontraba la gruta y Sesshomaru recargado junto a la entrada.

– _¡No puede ser…!_ – pensó angustiada.

Lentamente caminó hacia la caverna al tiempo que le sostenía la mirada al demonio, cuya expresión no reflejaba nada.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí?– preguntó, tratando de mantener la calma.

El Lord del Oeste la miró por unos segundos, después se acercó a ella. La mujer intentó retroceder, pero él se lo impidió sujetándola por la cintura con ambas manos.

– ¡Suéltame, tu prometiste que me dejarías ir después de…!– no pudo completar la frase, su boca fue poseída por los labios masculinos una vez más.

El beso fue sorpresivo, pero suave y dulce, tanto que la mujer terminó correspondiendo con la misma calidez. Su ser tembló ante las sensaciones generadas, era muy placentero ser besada por ese demonio.

Ambas bocas se separaron, pero Sesshomaru no la soltó y una de sus manos jaló la tela que cubría el hombro lacerado de ella. Antes de que Diana pudiera reaccionar, la húmeda lengua ya acariciaba su herida, haciéndole sentir un escalofrió y después una sensación de ligero ardor.

– ¿Por qué?– preguntó la joven agitada.

–En un rato más habrá cicatrizado– habló con indiferencia, ignorando su pregunta.

–Quiero saber porque lo hiciste– insistió Diana.

El gesto del demonio se hizo arrogante. A pesar de la explicación de Aki, ella quería escucharlo de él.

–El gran Sesshomaru no le da explicaciones a nadie y menos a una simple humana. Pero ya que insistes, te lo diré– respondió, sujetándola por la nuca.

Con un suave, pero firme movimiento, la hizo exponer su cuello. Él acercó el rostro, respirando el aroma de su piel e impregnándola con su propia esencia al mismo tiempo.

–Me gusta marcar lo que es mío… tú ahora me perteneces ante humanos y demonios– expresó finalmente.

Diana se estremeció ante la respuesta y no supo que decir. Le quedaba claro que el señor del Oeste era bastante posesivo y caprichoso, acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad cual niño mimado. Debido a esto, decidió guardarse su protesta de inconformidad, no quería provocarlo.

Entonces sintió que sus manos la liberaban poco a poco y sus ojos ámbar la miraron fijamente.

–Será mejor que te marches ahora. Te di mi palabra de dejarte libre cuando la cueva volviera a abrirse… pero no te dije por cuánto tiempo permanecería así. Si el portal se cierra y sigues aquí, el trato se cancela– dijo, sonriendo con perversión.

– ¡Maldito tramposo!– protestó Diana alterada, al tiempo que se apartaba de él y entraba a la gruta, temiendo que le hubiera jugado sucio.

Caminó hacia el fondo, sin importarle las molestias que ocasionaba el suelo áspero en sus pies.

–Escucha mujer– le habló el demonio desde la entrada. –Te estaré esperando ansioso la próxima vez que regreses– declaró con descaro y seguridad.

Diana lo volteó a ver con algo de temor, sus palabras sonaban a sentencia. No se dio cuenta de la proximidad del muro y el impacto fue inevitable. Sintió un ligero vértigo y trastabilló hasta caer.

–Maldita sea, no vi la pared– se reprochó, sobándose el golpe en la frente.

En ese momento, una leve brisa le acarició el rostro haciéndola abrir los ojos. Frente a ella, el túnel estaba iluminado con luz natural. Entonces volvió la vista a sus espaldas, donde una sólida pared de roca se levantaba. Había cruzado el portal tiempo/espacio una vez más.

– ¿He vuelto?– se cuestionó nerviosamente.

Tratando de mantener el control, respiró profundamente mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la salida de la caverna, una cinta de prohibición le dio la bienvenida. Salió al exterior y se maravilló al darse cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en el parque turístico, con el mismo sol, los mismos arboles y el mismo cielo que ella conocía.

Quiso saltar de alegría, sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansada física y mentalmente como para dejarse llevar. Volteó de nuevo para mirar el fondo del túnel, la ligera oscuridad en el parecía sonreírle. Se sintió aún más fatigada y estuvo a punto de caer, afortunadamente, un grupo de turistas llegó en su auxilio.

…

Un par de horas después Diana llegaba a su departamento. Tuvo que mentir un poco para evadir a los encargados del parque y a la gente que le ayudó. Realmente no hubiera podido explicar su situación y no deseaba hablar sobre todo lo demás.

En ese momento, recordó algo de suma importancia, corrió al baño y buscó con urgencia en el botiquín.

–Es muy poco probable que suceda, pero no pienso correr riesgos– se dijo así misma, al tiempo que tragaba un par de pastillas.

Después se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo, tenía el estómago vacío desde que había despertado.

…

Pasó una semana desde su regreso y una extraña sensación de incomodidad no la dejaba en paz.

– ¡Maldición, esto ya no desaparecerá!– exclamó irritada, mientras se observaba desnuda frente a un espejo.

Las marcas de las garras habían disminuido hasta quedar como ligeras líneas sobre su piel. Sin embargo, las heridas hechas por los colmillos seguían visibles, cicatrices tenues, pero evidentes. En especial la mordida de su hombro, que ahora permanecía como una marcada raya de color violeta. Ya no tenía ningún rastro de dolor, solamente una sensación de ansiedad y deseo, cosa que le molestaba excesivamente, porque sabía lo que significaba.

" _Te estaré esperando ansioso la próxima vez que regreses_ "

Las palabras de Sesshomaru resonaron en su mente.

–No lo puedo creer… después de todo lo que me hizo, tengo ganas de volverlo a ver– murmuró Diana con fastidio.

La experiencia carnal con un demonio no se puede olvidar. Finalmente suspiró con resignación.

–Bueno, los puentes se hicieron para cruzarse una y otra vez ¿o no?– se dijo así misma, al tiempo que acariciaba su cicatriz y sonreía con picardía.

 **=FIN=**

* * *

Muchas Gracias a todos por leer ;D

Nota Curiosa: No sé si exista algo parecido al pozo devora huesos, pero en cuanto a la cueva de mi historia, ésta si es real, al menos en mi país. Aquí existen varias leyendas acerca de estos lugares donde desaparece la gente, puede ser un bosque, una gruta o un lugar en medio de la nada. En fin, no me hagan mucho caso ;D escribí ésta notita sólo para responder la duda de un lector.


End file.
